Without Benediction
by NixxH
Summary: First Book: One so foul, so tainted, should never seek comfort in the arms of one so different. It is in Her, he confides, and in Her, he lives in a light unlike any other. Loki could not let her escape his grasp, and never would she be without him. Until he took the plunge, and even then he had staked his claim long ago. Loki/OC. COMPLETE!
1. I: Prologue

**Author's Note: **Alright, here is the first installment of a three of four part Loki story. The first installment is more of a prequel, being only a few chapters, and follows the movie _Thor_. The second installment will follow _The Avengers_, and the third will be another of my own creation. If a fourth installment, aka story, is done, it will follow _Thor 2_whenever it comes out, should Loki play a major role in it or I feel that I should add him in if he does not. This is an OC/Original Character story, so be warned.

This OC, Svana, is also a bit different than what I usually write. Usually my Original Characters are headstrong, tough, somewhat rude and stuck-up, mainly because I enjoy how the interact with others and the banter that follows. Instead, she will be sweet, kind, generous, and everything one might consider merciful on all accounts. If you feel her to be off-putting in any form, please allow me to know. Her true character will probably shine more in the second installment, but either way I've done what I can to make her seem believable and loveable.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to any characters but those of my own creation. They belong to Paramount and Marvel Comics. This includes Loki, Thor, Odin, and etcetera.  
**Rating: **I rate all my stories **M for Mature** in case of future themes, though this one does not really involve much in that genre.  
**Reviewers:**Are always appreciated and keep me motivated. This installment IS finished, but the rate at which I update depends on if everyone is enjoying it or not. I do love criticism, as long as it is constructive and not something simply hateful.

Now, please enjoy the beginning of _Without Benediction_.

* * *

_"The swan murmurs sweet strains with a flattering tongue, itself the singer of its own dirge."  
– Marcus Valerius Martial__**  
**_**  
Prologue**

_A figure moved solemnly through the streets of the City of the Gods, avoiding curious eyes of the strong race. Her head was held high, a gilded basket under her arm, the bundle within wrapped tightly in finery._

_Her eyes were set on a castle in the distance, reaching towards the skies in a fashion like many of the buildings around her. Everything was so... different... compared to her own world._

_The expanse of doors were a welcomed sight, the fatigue on her body nearly enough to allow the woman to drop then and there. It had been over a month since her last meal, all for the sake of the task at hand. She had much more important things to do._

_"State your purpose." It was not a guard that spoke to her, but instead a woman burdened with muscles that should not befit any of the female race. Despite this, she was still quite pretty in the face. "You are not Asgardian."_

_"I am here to speak to the All-Father of Asgard." Her voice was light and soft, never rising an octave but commanding the immediate attention of the other woman. "It is of great importance. Please, escort me to him."_

_She surveyed the intruder with caution before nodding. "I believe you unable to fight properly, especially in these halls. I will take you to him, so he may command your fate."_

_In silence, they hurried to a room of grandeur that held only one other occupant. It was not the man she sought, but instead a beautiful woman in a flowing dress of gold. She stood, surveying the guests with a soft smile._

_"Queen Frigga," the brute of a woman bowed, followed shortly by the intruder, "I have brought a woman seeking the All-Father."_

_"I'm afraid my husband is attending to matters in the private room of our son," she explains, nodding her head. "Please, leave us to our own discussions."_

_"Yes, my lady."_

_As the two stood alone in the room, the weight of the burden on the woman opposite of the queen became apparent. Frigga visibly watched her quiver, placing the bundle on the ground at her feet and bowing once more._

_"Queen Frigga of Asgard, I bring with me a matter of great importance. Before me, within the confines of this basket, is a special child, one in great peril. I ask of you a favor of the realm of Alfheim."_

_"Alfheim? We have not even spoken with them for over a millennia. Rarely do they face any sort of strife. What matters do you bring to Asgard?" Her tone was gentle and warming to the intruder._

_A story is quickly explained, each syllable no more than a whisper in case of prying ears. Once she completed the tale, Frigga nodded briskly in understanding, sweeping the basket up into her arms._

_"King Odin will surely consent under such conditions. Please, eat before you make your journey back. Sleep as well. Our home is open to you," she murmured, smiling sincerely towards the fair beauty._

_"I'm afraid my journey ends here, my lady. As soon as I step from these walls, my body will wither and I will be no more. Such is the weight of the task I have chosen. I thank you greatly and pray you will be well loved if you should ever meet the gates of Alfheim."_

_Before Frigga could protest, the woman whisked from before her and out of the castle. Only the eyes of the brute to escort her earlier caught sight of the figure tip-toeing past the threshold, only to turn into nothing more than golden sand and flutter away with the winds._

_Queen Frigga carefully removed the blanket from over the front of the basket, cooing down at the thing within. The baby stared back at her with brilliant green eyes, giving her own smile in return._

_Things just became so much more interesting in Asgard._

* * *

**First chapter. Please tell me what you think, my loves. A total of nine chapters in this installment, this prequel-like addition, and then things will really start heating up. =3**


	2. II: Svana

**Author's Note: **Ahh, no reviewers? Laaame. Come on people, this story is gonna be a fun one. =P Don't be so boring! Give me a review and tell me what you think so far. This one finally introduces the main character, Svana, and gives you an idea of her personality. She only changes up a bit when the second installment comes and I want you to love her for being so innocent as I do!

**REVIEW!  
**

* * *

_"The swan murmurs sweet strains with a flattering tongue, itself the singer of its own dirge."  
– Marcus Valerius Martial_

**Chapter Two: Svana**

"My lady! Please, you must wake from your slumber! You have much to do before tonight!" The curtains are thrown back shedding light on an extravagant white bed and a figure slumbering peacefully within.

A low groan is heard, followed by the figure rising from the confines of the plush pillows beneath her head. She yawned, smiling softly towards the handmaiden and rubbing her eyes.

"What hour is it, dearest Lifa? I have not slept in, have I?" She threw her legs over the side of the bed, stretching wide.

"Yes, I am afraid you have, Lady Svana." Lifa hurried to help the fair woman up, guiding her towards a set of open doors. "You seemed ever-so peaceful in your dreams I did not have the heart to wake you any earlier."

A laugh resounds, the thick murmur of sleep still within, and Lifa could not stop herself from beaming at the woman. "Like the tinkling of bells, your laugh is, my lady."

"Thank you, Lifa. Both for your kindness and your sweet words. Tell me, has Thor already left for his ceremony? I sincerely hope I have not missed such an important day!" Svana was removed of her nightgown, sliding into an enormous tub filled to the brim with hot water and floating lilies. "I'm afraid Thor would never forgive me if I had."

"Not at all, miss! You have a short time, yes, but you shall not be late!" Lifa hurried to scrub the grim from Svana's white-blonde curls, scowling. "You certainly had a joyous time with the Lady Sif last night, it would seem."

Svana blushed, grinning gently. "Yes, she continues to teach me in the ways of fighting, though I seem quite terrible at the art."

"Your gentle hands were not made for battle, Lady Svana," gushed the young handmaiden, quick in her work but careful not to scrub too hard against the tender flesh of the woman. "I speak out of place. I am sorry."

"Not at all, my dear." Svana stood, the heat of the water flushing her entire body a soft pink. "What has the All-Father instructed I wear for the day?"

"Queen Frigga has chosen your gown," Lifa explained, taking a towel to help the woman dry off. "Oh how your skin has not taken to the sun of Asgard is beyond me! Especially with how much you tend to stay in the daylight."

"And yet I do not burn," chuckled Svana, prying the towel from the over-zealous hands of the servant and doing her own work with scrubbing off the water from her skin. A hot towel is wound in her hair, trying to dry it quickly and replaced immediately upon it growing damp. The process is repeated multiple times until very little water remained within, still allowing the natural, soft curls to form. "Come, show me this dress. I cannot wait for the crowning of our new Asgardian King."

Lifa smiled fondly after her lady, taking stride behind the nude form and into her room. She snatched a dress from the closet. "It is well known that many wish you and Thor wed, my lady. You are the fairest woman in all of Asgard and the castle alike, if not the Nine Realms. It is almost expected. You would be such an excellent queen!"

"I think of Thor as more my family. I don't believe I could ever see him as more." Svana fingered the dress with awe. "Mother Frigga has outdone herself this time."

"It will be even more beautiful on you, my lady." Lifa helped her lady slide into the dress, reaching around to the back to close the clasps of pearls.

Once that was completed, Svana appreciatively stared in the mirror at her reflection. It was made of glimmering white fabric, hugging close until her hips where it flared to the floor, still close but enough to allow plenty of movement. The shoulders, which were really looped lower on her arms, were almost non-existent and were clear, save the hundreds of diamonds the seemed to be painted on her skin. It went all the way around the neckline like this, straight across and above her chest before the arms connected into flowing lace sleeves. A belt of gold, thin and delicate, wound around her waist and low on her hips.

"Exquisite, to say the very least of it!" Svana smiled giddily, fingering the material once more. "What of my hair, Lifa?"

"I believe you should leave it loose, my lady. Nothing more than the golden band given to you so many years before would suffice." After earning a nod, Lifa manipulated the curls to allow them to fall in the perfect way before removing a band of twisting golden designs, much like the belt Svana wore, and weaved it through her hair to sit in the middle of her forehead. "As lovely as always, Lady Svana."

"Thank you Lifa. Do you know of my escort for the night?"

"I believe Prince Loki has asked for the honor." Lifa shuddered, biting her lip. "Forgive me, my lady, but he frightens me ever-so."

"Loki is no one to be afraid of, Lifa." Svana blinked, shaking her head. "He has never been anything but gentle to me, even as children. I favor his company in most circumstances."

Before their conversation could continue, a knock is heard at the door. Lifa scurries to open it, bowing to the man and stepping from his path. Loki strode in, dressed in his armor, and stared at Svana for far longer than deemed necessary.

At last, he cleared his throat. "Svana." He bowed, taking her hand and kissing it lightly. She blushed, laughing softly to herself. "You look exquisite."

"And you as well, Loki. I hear you are to be my escort?"

He smiled, lips tightly pressed together and the edges of his mouth crinkling as always. "Yes. Shall we?"

She linked her arm in with his, their height difference varying just by a few inches, and followed him out without protest.

"I hear Thor is brimming with exuberance at becoming the new king?" Svana eyed Loki carefully from the corner of her eye. He seemed to grow flustered, but if only for a moment before recovering his normal composure.

"Yes, my brother has done great things. It was to be expected." Loki turned his gaze to the woman at his side, dark green eyes meeting light emerald ones. "He shall be excited to see you so elegant."

"Oh hush. His eyes only favor me when I am being tormented by him." She laughed, hoping he would join her and being severely let down. "Don't tell me you are on about our expected betrothal as well! That shall never happen. Neither of us see one another in such a way."

Loki nodded, tightening his arm to his side to pull her hand closer. "And what man has caught your eye instead, Svana? You can tell me."

"And I would, if there were a man that had caught my eye yet, Loki." She gave him a sincere smile. "Wonderful! We are here and the cheers are deafening. They must be ready for the great hero and his flamboyant entrance."

"Then do not let us keep them waiting so Brother can make his grand entrance."

* * *

Svana stood a couple of steps down from Loki, the Lady Sif to her right, and her eyes watched every step taken by the flaunting king-to-be. Thor walked with pride, throwing his hands up and eliciting cheers all around. It took everything in her not to laugh with glee at the sight of him and his antics.

He bowed before King Odin, glancing to her and winking. She shook her head, eyes widening and silently scolding him for the ridiculous gesture. That was the sort of thing that made people believe such silly rumors!

They had not noticed the scowl of the man next to Svana, for it was fleeting and soon hidden.

Odin stood, silence drifting over the enormous crowd at the clink of his staff. He praised Thor mightily, speaking fondly of even the hammer at his side, and Svana felt her heart swell with pride. Her greatest friend was becoming everything he ever wanted and his father spoke of him with such magnitude it was almost overwhelming.

She chanced a glance towards Loki to see his reaction to everything going on around him and the crowning of his brother. It did not surprise her to see the flash of pain across his green eyes, but as always Loki's face remained strict and principled.

The moment was now. A few words more and Thor would become King of Asgard, one of the Nine Realms, and a just one at that. The excitement exuding his eyes was enough to nearly make Svana cry with joy, ready to hug him the moment it was allowed. Though, that moment never came.

The All-Father stopped mid-sentence, glancing around as if the world had stopped. A few curt words flew from his lips, "Frost giants."

Mayhem ensued. People started running, hurrying for the door and doing what they could to get out of the palace unscathed. One ran straight into Svana, nearly taking her out and pulling her towards the crowd of people.

A hand grasped hers, tugging her back to the safety of the pedestal where the throne sat. Loki worriedly glanced her over, hands on her shoulders. "Are you well? Have they harmed you?"

"N-No. Just a bit shaken, Loki," she mumbled, biting her lip. "Thor and the All-Father will need you beside them, the voice of reason. Go on."

He nodded, squeezing her shoulders. "I shall come visit with my brother as soon as we can. Go with my mother until then, or the Lady Sif."

He was off immediately, hurrying towards the waiting Odin and impatient Thor. Frigga approached with Sif beside her, the Warriors Three nearby and helping to escort people out. "I am heading to my rooms. Would you like to join me, Svana?"

"If it means anything, Mother Frigga, I would like to await Thor and Loki's return in the dining hall with Lady Sif and the Warriors Three," Svana begged lightly, her voice never raising an octave.

"Of course dear. Please, be careful," she whispered. "I know how my sons get and I pray there is no problem within our walls."

Svana nodded in agreement, watching the lovely queen disappear into a doorway leading upwards in the maze of hallways. "Sif, do you mind?"

"I never mind baby-sitting you," she joked, joined shortly by the other warriors. "Come on, let's make a quick sweep of the surrounding halls to ensure everyone made it out safely. I'll go with Lady Svana and Hogun. Volstagg, Fandral, the two of you together. Meet back at the entrance to the dining hall."

Everyone turned off in their own directions to be on with their ways.

* * *

"I sincerely hope everyone is alright," Svana worried out loud, earning matching glances from both Hogun and Sif.

"With the All-Father, Thor, and Loki together, I highly doubt anything could go wrong," Hogun murmured, though it was enough to lighten the worries of the fair woman. "We are about to find out."

Volstagg and Fandral were waiting for them at the entrance of the dining hall. Together, the five of them strode in with Svana in the middle. The sight that greeted them was enough to drop the jaws of all of the newcomers.

The lengthy- and heavy, mind you- table was lying face-down with all the plates and the food crushed beneath it. All that was left was a side table filled with various fruits, cheeses, and meats. Thor was beyond enraged, that much was obvious, and Loki was trying to calm him down.

"What madness?" Volstagg had caught the end of something Loki said while Svana hurried forward, holding her dress up to avoid tripping.

"We go to Jotunheim," Thor explained it as if it were the most logical answer in the world.

"Thor! That is absolutely insane. You cannot do this. I fear for your life," Svana begged. "Not only yours, but those that follow you as well."

"You doubt my power, Sister?" Thor had not meant to sound so harsh when he spoke the words, but nonetheless it brought a tear to Svana's eyes.

"Not at all, Thor! I worry. I worry each moment I know you are in danger. Loki as well, Sif, Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun! Any that are my friends or those closest to me. Please, for the sake of everything we know, do not do this!" Svana gently took the arm of the man, Loki stepping up a little behind her and giving Thor a stern gaze.

"This is Jotunheim we are talking about!" Fandral added in.

"It is forbidden!" Sif was in shock just as much as the rest of the group, still halfway gaping at the would-be king.

Thor made a round about the room, first Fandral and Hogun, then Volstagg, and finally winning over the Lady Sif. Svana merely gaped at all of them, balling her fists up.

Loki grabbed her wrist, gaining her attention. "I will do all in my power to keep him from doing something foolish, I promise you Svana. Well, besides gallivanting off to Jotunheim and all."

* * *

They saddled up their horses effortlessly and swiftly, preparing to leave on the glimmering pathway towards the Bifrost. Before Thor could mount, she grabbed him by the arm and stopped him immediately, despite how easily he could have broken that grasp.

"You, who are like my elder brother Thor, shall receive my prayers and my protection as best as I can give from Asgard," she promised lightly, chewing ruthlessly on her lip.

Thor took her face in his massive palms. "Fear not, my sister! I shall return victorious with the head of Laufey, if he should so wish it. Then all will be well. Your prayers and protection is given and thanked greatly."

She removed a charm from her neck and placed it around his. "This will be a light in your darkest moments. Use it well, and use it to remember we are waiting back home."

He nodded, kissing her neck fondly and leaping onto his steed. Her eyes met each of the others before landing on Loki. "You promised me as well, Loki."

"And I shall keep it." He gave a grim smile before the group jolted forward and off into the distance.

"I feel a fear deep in my heart."

* * *

**I hope you liked the second chapter in the first installment of **_Without_ _Benediction_**! Now how about a little teaser to get everyone **_REVIEWING _**for more, ne? =]**

_Next in 'Without Benediction':  
Thor always had been one to make brash decisions, though Svana never knew he would concoct one of this magnitude. The god was daft, that was much was becoming clear to her, yet still she loved her brother unlike any other. As he goes to Jotunheim, she prayed for his safe return with those closest to her in tow. Only when her heart could no longer be satiated with prayers did she saddle her horse and ride to the Bifrost and it's keeper, alongside the All-Father no less. Their return was meant to be joyous, yet nothing but anger followed. Now, Thor faced banishment and her only comfort came from a man with dark hair and green eyes. Why had things gone so terribly wrong?_


	3. III: Banishment

**Author's Note: **Now, one might believe Loki and Svana's relationship to be moving a bit too fast, but you must understand they were raised together. This is more of a prequel story, after all, even if it is the first installment. You will see Svana as Loki sees her, in snippets, in this chapter. I do hope it excites everyone well enough to elicit your continued support! =]  
Well, what do ya know... still no reviewers. -.- I see how it is. That makes me sad guys, really. All the 'Author Alerts' and 'Story Alerts' I received thus far, and yet no one can leave a SINGLE LINE as a review on how they think the story is going? Well, obviously you see how long it'll take for updates at this rate. Perhaps someone will get the next chapter dedicated to them if they review. -.-

* * *

_"The swan murmurs sweet strains with a flattering tongue, itself the singer of its own dirge."  
– Marcus Valerius Martial_

**Chapter Three: Banishment**

Svana had not ceased her pacing, moving back and forth in front of stairs leading down from the entrance of the palace. Lifa stood diligently behind her, disregarding the two guards at the door, and tried her best to call the woman back inside.

"Lady Svana, it has been over three hours! If you keep this up, you shall wear a hole in the stone." Lifa saw how her lady stopped, staring hard into the distance towards the Bifrost. "My lady, at least change from your ball gown!"

"I cannot take this! I am going to the Bifrost to speak with Heimdall and have him tell me what is going on!" Svana finally turned, stomping towards the stables and moving to get on her horse, unsaddled.

"That is not a way for a lady to ride, Svana."

The voice caught her off-guard, thus she never made it onto her enormous steed. The blonde swiveled about, looking up upon the face of the mighty All-Father, Odin of Asgard. He gave a forced smile, signaling he meant no harm, but she knew what he rode for.

"I am sorry All-Father. Please, go on your way and I shall saddle Ragnvald properly." She gave her own tight-lipped smile in return, sincerely hoping he did not know _where _she was riding to. He did not believe the area past the gate leading towards the Bifrost was safe for anyone, let alone one like Svana.

"Then do so quickly. I am not a man who likes to wait," he instructed and she gave a genuine smile this time, having Lifa help make quick work of the proper saddling. She mounted her horse, legs on one side alone, and the two horses moved unnaturally fast towards the Bifrost.

Once they arrived, Svana was ordered to stay put, which she gladly did. Heimdall catapulted the All-Father through the Bifrost, steed and all, and all was silent afterwards. Svana had leapt from her horse the moment Heimdall stopped the Bifrost, though he seemed ready to open it once more, and she ran through the doorway.

"Heimdall, what do you see?" Svana stood next to the behemoth.

"I see the foolish actions of a child yearning for war." It was enough to rattle her to the bones. "But yes, Lady Svana... Everyone is alive, though few are injured."

"Gravely?"

"No."

"Then I am content. The All-Father will keep things from going astray for them. We can wait together until they return to us, whole and alive." Svana stood diligently next to Heimdall, staring off in the direction he would reopen the bridge.

* * *

When they returned, the argument between Odin and Thor was deafening and frightening, causing the slender woman to instinctively shrink closer to the powerful Heimdall after he had taken his sword back. She felt safe near him, despite knowing that the rage of the All-Father could consume everyone.

Before she could make herself too comfortable, Sif and the Warriors Three, followed closely by the keeper of the Bifrost, exited. She made herself cautious, heading towards the door, before Loki gently placed a hand on her arm to stop her. She nodded, stepping slightly to his left behind him in case things got ugly.

Odin and Thor were getting more ferocious in their words, saying things that hurt the other without it showing. Svana felt the tension in the small room rise dramatically, clutching tight to Loki's cape for some form of security.

"Yes, I was a fool to think you were ready..." Odin trailed off dramatically, causing Loki to step forward.

"Father-" He was cut off by a vicious growl from the King of Asgard, which caused Svana to pull him back as gently as she could and cling to his cape once more.

"Thor Odinson, you have betrayed the express demand of your king..." He angrily began to reprimand Thor in a way the woman had never heard before thrusting his staff into the switch of the Bifrost.

"...You are unworthy of the loved ones you have betrayed." Thor risked a glance at both Loki and Svana. Mjolnir flies from Thor's grip and into the hands of Odin, the armor stripping from him with each word from the All-Father. "...Cast you out!"

Thor was thrust backwards into the Bifrost. Tears erupted from Svana's eyes, a horrified scream bubbling from her throat and covered by her hand. Odin whispered into the hammer before casting it into the void as well, Loki and Svana stepping next to the portal and staring into the abyss.

The All-Father turned on his heel, staggering once before exiting the room altogether. Svana collapsed, sobbing pitifully and screaming for the return of Thor, yet he never came back through as the portal closed.

Loki leans down beside her, wrapping his arms tightly around the woman. She felt his body shake once, but he ceased it immediately. "Svana, come. I'll take you back to the castle."

"Thor!" She hollered once more into the abyss of the closed portal, swept up bridal style within the arms of the only remaining prince on Asgard.

He placed her on Ragnvald, mounting the steed behind her and cracking the reigns. The mighty horse hurled them towards the palace, all the while carrying a woman whose heart was broken at seeing a man she considered her brother cast away from their home.

Loki did not even bother unsaddling the steed as he arrived at the door to the palace, ordering guards to take him back to his stable. Svana was still in his arms, clinging to him for all she was worth.

He debated on where to take her, opting for his own chambers, and carried the weeping woman with a gentleness reserved only for such a situation. Once there, he sat her on his bed and removed his cloak and armor, leaving him only in his simple tunic and breeches. She cradled a pillow in his stead, though Loki removed it and let the woman soak his shirt with tears.

"He's gone, Loki! Our Thor is gone!" She clutched as tight as she could to him. "He has been banished, never to return to us!"

"Svana, please." Loki tried to quiet the woman, if only to keep his own eyes from watering, despite the hand he played in this. Yes, he grieved for his brother but his plans could not be set into motion with Thor here. "Thor will return to Asgard. He is not one to fall so easily. Do not worry on his fate."

"I am afraid Loki. I am afraid for Thor and what will become of him. Please, use your magic to watch over him." She glanced up at him with such pain in her eyes, he felt his heart thud in his chest.

"You truly love him, don't you Svana?" Again, his heart beat painfully against his ribcage as he watched her. "I will watch over him."

"Yes, I love him Loki. I love him as a sister would her brother. Thank you." She smiled a forced one to him. "Please, may I stay with you tonight? I'm afraid the nightmares will overcome me of what I witnessed this day."

_'You may stay with me forever, Svana...' _His thoughts betrayed him but his mouth did not. "Yes, if you wish."

"Thank you once more Loki. I do not know what I would do without you." He watched her as she drifted off to sleep in his arms, still in the elaborate dress from earlier in the day.

Loki took to his feet, prying her from him with ease, and headed towards her chambers. There, he found the little handmaiden scurrying about to clean up the room. "Handmaiden, I require your assistance. Lady Svana has been stricken with grief and is asleep in my chambers. She needs to be changed to keep from destroying her dress."

The woman bowed low, picking through the closet and retrieving a gown. Before she could continue on her way, Loki stopped her and ran his fingers over the garment. As if green water was washing over it, the gown turned emerald and he smiled fondly. "Yes, much better. I shall be there shortly. Be quick."

"Yes, Prince Loki."

Once she had left, Loki took the time to go through Svana's room, never intruding too far but picking up a few personal objects. First the comb he had given her decades ago, then some strange jewelry Thor had given her, and continuing on with the various gifts from his father and mother.

They favored her so, as if she truly was their daughter. She had been spoiled with lavish gifts and had been raised beside Loki and Thor for the many, many years they had been together. She was only a year his junior, but still her intellect bloomed as his own did.

She never was a fighter, and the mere thought made him sick to the pit of his stomach. "No, she is not meant to fight. She is meant to be lavished for eternity." He gave another of his small smiles to the emptiness of the barely lit room.

He had watched her for all the years they had been together. Never had they been as brother and sister, as Thor had become to her, but he still sought her company every hour allowed. She seemed to like him well enough, often bickering with him over some book they had read or a sort of magic he was learning.

Before he could get too caught up in his findings, the man left the room at the appearance of the handmaiden. "She is changed, my lord." That was enough incentive for him to return to his own chambers.

When he returned, he saw the woman of such light skin, much like his own, tucked gingerly beneath the sheets of his bed. She seemed troubled, even in her sleep, and his eyes narrowed on her face. So fair, so gentle... It was unlike anything seen on the faces of the Asgardians.

Loki removed his shirt and changed into a pair of softer breeches to sleep in before heading to the bed. He hesitated, wondering if it right to sleep in the same bed as the woman, but his judgment was quickly made when she gave a soft whimper in her sleep.

_'Thor has slept in her bed, albeit above the covers. What difference should this make?'_ Loki lifted up the soft blankets and stared at the perfectly outlined form of the woman in green. _'Yes, green is certainly her best color. Of course, I could be biased.' _He almost laughed at his own joke.

Without further ado, Loki crawled under the sheets and close to the woman. Svana immediately wrapped her arms around him, startling the weary god, but he returned the favor without any other incentive. She conformed to him, laying her head against the junction of his shoulder and collarbone.

_'You seem to fit rather well there, don't you?' _His smile was smug as he drifted off to his own dreams.

* * *

The next morning, Svana woke earlier than usual. She had been having nightmares part of the night, crediting this to the reason she had let her mind break her from her sleep so early. She yawned, attempting to stretch before realizing she was pinned. Had Thor slept in her bed and mistakenly rolled on her, _again_?

No, her face was against a chest she was not familiar with. Her eyes cracked open wider, letting the light of the single candle still lit cast shadows against the handsome face. Svana was in awe at just how peaceful Loki looked as he dreamed, then at how chiseled his chest was. He always seemed so lanky compared to Thor, but this up close she realized he was well built, as most Asgardian men were.

"Good morning, lovely Svana." His voice was rough with sleep, one green eye cracking open and down at her. The other opened just seconds later, a yawn bursting from his lips.

"And good morning to you as well, dear Loki." She laughed very gently, face flushing a brilliant red. "I am sorry to burden you last night." She remembered how she had ended up here after all. "I was foolish. I should know that Thor will return to us soon."

He gave a tight-lipped smile. "Of course, and you were no burden to me, Svana. If ever you need consoling again, you have the right to ruin another of my shirts."

She blushed profusely more than before, stammering, "I-I shall make you a new one! I am s-so terribly sorry and-" A finger was placed to her lips.

"Shh. I only jest. Come, let us rise for the day and see what my father plans us to do." He did not want to unwind his arms, but did so begrudgingly.

Svana stood, swiping her hands across her long, green gown to remove the wrinkles. "Wait, green? I do not own such a colored gown."

"Ah, I merely wanted to see you in the color. I believe it suits you best, Svana." Loki could not remove his eyes from her. He darted them away when she glanced to him, smiling secretively to himself.

"Thank you Loki, but I am indecent. I'll see you at breakfast."

"Yes, yes of course."

* * *

**Oh my, trouble in Asgard! Yes, I am following the movie of **_Thor_** for this story, if I had not stated previously. Anyways, **_REVIEW_**! You know the drill by now!**

_Next in 'Without Benediction':  
The God of Mischief and Lies was just that, and Svana had never felt so afraid of the man before. Even in their childhood, he had not quite acted as he did now. He had taken the throne as the All-Father fell within the Odin-sleep, and now things were changing around them. It had hardly been a day since Thor's banishment, and already he desperately _needed_ to return to his home of Asgard. What could she possibly have done to deserve all of this?_


	4. IV: King Loki

**Author's Note: **This update is coming so early due to the recent holidays. I planned on updating ON Thanksgiving, for those of us that are Americans and celebrate such, but became so busy I couldn't. So, here it is, just a little later. And a BIG shout out to my first reviewers, **ejewell62**! This chapter is for the lovely, magnificent, beautiful person behind aforementioned penname!

**ejewell62: **Thank you for being my first reviewer darling. It really does mean a lot to me, especially considering I went 3 chapters in without a single one. T_T Anyways, I'm glad you are enjoying this story so far, but if ever you grow bored of it (which I will desperately try to avoid), just remember, after the next story, set duing 'The Avengers', the real juicy stuff starts happening. =3 Oodles of love to you sweetheart!

* * *

_"The swan murmurs sweet strains with a flattering tongue, itself the singer of its own dirge."  
– Marcus Valerius Martial_  
**  
Chapter Four: King Loki**

"Lady Svana!" Lifa hurried into the room of the woman. It was later on in the evening of the same day Svana woke up next to the last remaining Prince of Asgard. "Quickly! The All-Father has fallen ill!"

"King Odin?" Svana threw aside her book, haphazardly letting it slide across the room. "Lifa, stay here. I'll be back later tonight. Do not wait up for me."

"As you wish, my lady."

Svana picked up her dress as she ran, her feet bare and the stone chilling her toes to undesirable degrees. She was at the door to the chambers of the King and Queen of Asgard in little to no time and knocked tenderly.

Frigga appeared at the door, her face wearied from weeping and the stress of it all. She realized her visitor immediately and threw her arms around Svana, the blonde now allowing the tears to gingerly fall down her face.

"First Thor and now Odin. I do not believe my heart can take much more, my child." Frigga clung to her adopted child with all she had.

"And my heart either, Mother Frigga." The two held each other for the longest time before Svana spoke again, prying herself from Frigga's arms. She gazed at Odin in his dreamlike state for only a moment, unable to stand more than that. "I must go. I-I cannot..."

"Of course, my child." Frigga sniffled hard one last time, holding tight to Svana before she left.

She needed answers, so the fair-haired woman hurried through the halls in search of anyone that could explain to her what was going on. Loki, Sif, Hogun, Fandral, Volstagg... Any familiar face would be a reprieve for her.

She bursts through the doors in the throne room and scurried along the aisle until the end. There, she was able to catch the end of a discussion between Loki and her other three friends.

"My first command cannot be to undo the All-Father's last," Loki was saying to Sif, who had been the last to speak. "We are on the brink of war with Jotunheim. All of us must stand together for the good of Asgard."

Sif leapt to her feet as if ready to do something to Loki, which greatly confused Svana. Why were they... Oh Asgard! _'Loki is the final prince of Asgard... Odin is in the Odin-sleep. He is our King... Oh no.'_

"Yes of course," Fandral hurried to add, clutching to Sif.

"So you will await my word." Loki's words were not formed to be a question, but rather a statement, firm and unyielding.

Svana did not hear the words of Volstagg or Loki that followed, her mind whirring around everything that was going on. He had blatantly refused to bring his brother back to Asgard, after all the things that happened.

_'Loki does not want Thor back. He wants to be king, and for that to happen, Thor cannot be around. He is the first born son and once he returns, he is rightful heir, not Loki...' _Svana wanted to throw up. She truly did, but considering she had very, very little on her stomach today was incentive enough to keep the bile from rising.

"Svana, come with us. You do not need to be with Loki alone," Sif whispered as she passed, only stopping to speak with the woman. "Please, don't be foolish."

"I shall meet all of you later. I must appeal to him. I need to make Loki see reason and I have known him far longer than all of you," she responded just as gently, begging Sif to allow her this. In all reality, she could have simply made Sif leave, since she was considered part of the royal family anyways, despite no blood relation. Svana knew she was 'adopted', in a way, or rather raised by the family of Odin, though she never really delved deeper in her heritage and who her real family was. If the information was pertinent, Frigga would have told her long ago.

"If you have not left these halls in one hour, I will come searching for you myself," she hissed, only hoping for the safety of her female friend.

Sif and the Warriors Three left the hall, escorted out by the two guards at Loki's side. It left the two of them alone, staring at one another. Svana did not see the man she was raised with in that moment, but someone who was broken and isolated. What had happened she had missed?

"Loki-"

"Svana, dearest Svana," he cut her off, "If you have come to beg for Thor's return, I cannot do that. I will not allow him to come to Asgard in such a time and hurt those around him. It simply will not be so."

"But Loki," she called, stepping forward and padding across the floor to him. She had forgotten her feet were still bare, "Thor could be hurt! He could be dying! Have you even looked for him once, as you promised me you would?"

Loki strode forward, the staff in his hands seeming completely out of place, and stopped but a step in front of the woman. "I have seen him. He is safe and well in the care of three others. Do not worry over his safety. You know Thor much better than that, don't you?"

_'He is trying to manipulate me as only his silver-tongue can...' _Svana stared at him long and hard, her eyes watering. She would not cry anymore, not today. "Loki, just a few hours ago you told me that if I ever needed consoling I should come to you. Not only do I come to you now for such an important reason, I also give to you the similar favor. Something is bothering you and, should you feel willing to tell me, my ears are open for you."

His hand moved up, fingers skimming her cheek and jaw. "Always the kind and gentle, Svana, no matter the circumstance. Nothing I am or will ever be able to become. Do you not trust me as king until Thor's return?"

"No, I trust you with my life Loki. I do not wish you to become something you are not-"

"And I suppose you mean king, do you?" His words were now sharp and his hand stiffened against her face. His anger was growing.

"Loki," her words were tender, placing her own hand over his and linking her fingers in, "you read my words wrongly. I believe you would make a splendid king, but I wish for the All-Father to wake above all right now and for Thor to be returned. Two is far too much to handle right now."

Without her request, a tear fell from her eye and danced across their hands. Loki's anger fell with her tear and he sighed. "Please, do not turn against me as well, Svana. My heart could not take it."

"Never, but I beseech you to return Thor to me," she whispers, biting her lip. The scepter in Loki's hands fell to the ground and his arms fully wrapped around her, startling the woman beyond words. "Loki?"

"Thank you, my Svana. Thank you." She nearly stiffened at his words, but kept her body in check. His lips descended on her head, gentle but the power behind just this touch was enough to make her realize where he stood. "I will do as I can. In the meantime, the ball will still take place tomorrow. I wish you to attend at my side. No other would do as well as you on my arm."

Svana, unable to refuse, agreed to his request, "Yes, I will Loki. I thank you and sincerely hope you hold up to your promise to me."

"And for your loyalty, I will." She could not see the grin on his face as he held her. After a waning minute, he released her and she scurried out of the throne room. "Svana..."

* * *

"He has asked you to the ball and you have _consented_?" Sif was quite angry now, pacing in one of the many rooms frequented by the group, the roaring fire directly in the center to warm up the chilly night. It was late into the hours of darkness when they finally convened together, considering Svana desperately had to wash her face after the day she had.

"I had no other choice," Svana whispered. "Sif, you don't understand. I-I think I was afraid of Loki for a moment. I have never felt what I felt around him before. I will keep close to him and remind him where his loyalties lie."

"He is the one who told Heimdall to return and get the All-Father during our trip to Jotunheim!" Sif fumed, crossing her arms and padding her foot.

"Yes, and if not for that we would all be dead, Sif. Calm your anger and listen to reason. Svana is only doing what she believes is right and I support it," Fandral quickly added.

"I am sorry. I am merely angry." Sif placed her hands on Svana's shoulders. "Do not be upset with me, sweet Svana."

"Never, Sif. I do not believe I hold a place for anger anywhere within me," she laughed, though it was painful. Nothing good had come of today or the evening before and she sincerely wished she could erase all the wrongs. "I am tired. Will someone walk with me back to my chambers? It has been a fearsome few days."

Hogun stood, bowing low at the waist to her in respect. The two of them walked side by side back towards her room which was near the top of the palace and on the same floor as Loki and Thor, when Thor was still here at least.

The trek was covered in silence for the most part, until Hogun broke it. "I believe you as well, and I'm sure Volstagg feels the same, Svana. Do not worry over how we feel. You have always had an intuition as to what was right and what was wrong. Thor himself thought very highly of your guidance."

"Thank you Hogun. Your words have eased me greatly." Svana smiled and bowed her head to him. They had arrived at the door to her room.

"I am always at your service, Lady Svana, as is Sif, Fandral, and Volstagg." He bent low once more and kissed her knuckles. "Good night and sleep well."

"Same to you, my friend."

She entered her chambers and sighed heavily, eyes and head aching from the tears and the thoughts that plagued her. All she wanted was to sleep, though fate would never allow something so simple for the woman.

An intruder walked from her balcony and into the room. Loki had removed his helmet of horns and his armor, though still wore his tunic and breeches, boots padding across the stone. She nearly screamed upon seeing him, though only because she had not realized his presence.

"Loki! Please refrain from scaring me if you want me alive tomorrow!" Her hand was covering her thundering heart. "Are you well?"

"Have I done wrong?" His eyes were glistening, as if he wanted to shred tears that would not come. "Perhaps I should have never said a thing to Heimdall and left Thor to save us all. None of this would have happened otherwise."

In three large steps, she was before him. The man sunk down on the duvet, his face in his hands. "Loki, my friend, if you did not tell Heimdall to find King Odin, I fear all of your lives would have been lost."

"Yes, yes, you are right." His fingers come from his face and he peered up at her. "Where have you been? I have been waiting for over an hour."

Svana felt as if she should lie on her whereabouts, but it was not in her. She had never been one for lying. "I was with Sif and the Warriors Three, worrying over Thor and Odin, along with preparations for the ball tomorrow." It was not a lie, but it was not all of what they spoke of. It still did not feel right on her tongue, but it would have to do.

"Plotting against me?" Again, his anger spiked and he rose. She shook her head, backing up a step. Seeing this calmed his temper significantly. "Svana... are... are you afraid of me?"

Svana nearly choked. "No! I mean, I am when you get like this Loki. I do not fear for my safety, but the voracity of your words."

"I-I never meant to make _you _afraid. Forgive me." His smile was tight-lipped as always, but sincere.

She nodded, stifling a yawn. "Loki, I am exhausted. Please, allow me time to rest if you wish me to be moving tomorrow."

"Do not force me to leave, Svana," he whispered, reaching towards her.

"Loki, last night was hardly proper, but under the circumstances it could be allowed. If anyone found you in my room or the like _tonight_, it would not be good." Svana bit her lip, glancing away ashamedly. It truly was not proper, but she also wanted to sleep alone tonight. Enough troubles had weighted her mind to have her body and soul grow wearied to the point that nightmares would not plague her.

"Propriety is hardly a worry as king," he stated, though it seemed a bit of a stretched notion. "If it will allow you to agree, I shall cast an illusion in my own bed and no one would know the difference. As long as you draw your curtains for the night, should it ease your mind."

_'So much for that notion. I suppose I will be sharing after all.' _Svana smiled kindly at Loki before nodding. "Fine, fine. I shall go change."

"Ah, Svana?" She glanced back to him. "The green one?"

It was awkward, the thought of him choosing her gown for the night. "It's still being washed, Loki. I only wore it last night. I am sorry."

He grinned mischievously, nodding and giving in far too easily for her liking. She snatched a gown from the closet and closed the door to her private bathroom, changing easily into her long gown and emerging to find Loki in nothing more than his dark breeches.

His gaze was fixated elsewhere, lying in her bed with his ankles crossed and his hands behind his head. It gave her the opportunity to admire the chest of the new king, despite what her head was screaming. _'Though, he does look far too comfortable on my bed.'_

"Don't be frightened, dear Svana. We shared a bed last night." His eyes had finally strayed to her, slowly moving from her head and to her feet before moving back to stare her straight in the face. "Am I so different from Thor? The two of you have shared a bed many, many times before and I hardly think he does anything I do not."

Loki did have a point, but it still was something different. He did not feel like her brother as she felt Thor to be. Nonetheless, she only let the deep blush fall on her face before crawling in on the opposite side of the bed and maintaining a healthy distance between them.

The bed moved and Loki reached over her, tugging at the cords that held the curtains back around the canopy bed. The soft white material fell gracefully, shrouding them. Svana was blatantly aware of how close Loki was to her, basically on top of her as he closed the final curtain, reaching across the woman.

When he was done, his hand waved and all the candles went out with use of his magic. _'He could have easily closed the curtains the same way.'_ Svana nearly choked on her own thoughts. _'What is he playing at?'_

Loki's arm curled underneath her neck, pulling her to him. It caused Svana to roll over and he expertly placed her head at the junction of his collarbone and shoulder, just as they had slept the night before. His other arm winds around her from above after tugging her arm to go around his bare waist.

"This brings me comfort. I find being in the arms of one as innocent and true as you to be enlightening," he explained, though she hardly bought it. God of Mischief and Lies, after all...

"Good night Loki," she whispered, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

He grinned in the darkness, stroking her white-blonde curls. "And good night to you, Svana."

* * *

**Goodness, what I wouldn't give to share a bed with Loki. -wink wink, nudge nudge- Ha, anyways, he's getting a bit more crazy, isn't he? REVIEW DARLINGS!**

_Next in 'Without Benediction':  
Times may be growing darker to those that live within the palace of Asgard, but those living outside it's walls knew not of the schemes within. As far as they knew, Thor was banished, Odin was depressed over it and fell into the Odin-sleep, and now Loki, remaining Odinson, took charge of the throne in all sincerity. Thus, the usual ball that was held on the following day of every year was still to be had. Little did Svana know of the jealousy and the mystery that would ensue that night. And just who was the fair beauty that approached her on the balcony that night?_


	5. V: The Ball

**Author's Note: **Alright, just a warning everyone... With the holidays coming up, my friend and I working on our cosplays, and all that it might get harder for me to review. I'm going to try to keep up though, promise! On a different know, this chick is going as a female version of Loki with Ash going as a Fem!Thor to the next con. The costumes are going to take forever but are sooo going to be worth it!

**Ejewell2: **Thank you so much for your gracious compliments dear. I'm trying to have Svana speak as proper as Loki and other Asgardians tend to. Like Shakespeare sort of things in a way, if you get me. Anyways, I appreciated your reviews, especially since you are the ONLY one! This chappie is dedicated to you for your loyalty!

* * *

_"The swan murmurs sweet strains with a flattering tongue, itself the singer of its own dirge."  
– Marcus Valerius Martial_  
**  
Chapter Five: The Ball**

"My lady," Lifa mumbled, interrupting Svana's discussion with the Lady Sif. "I am so very sorry to interrupt your argument with the Lady Sif, but a dress has been dropped off for you to wear tonight."

"I thought I would wear the peach one," Svana whispered, though took the elaborate box from her handmaiden. "Who sent it?"

"Another servant dropped it off, my lady. I know not."

"Well I do." Sif pulled a card from the side of the box. "It reads _'I picked it myself. I do hope it looks as lovely on you as imagined, Svana._' It is signed _'Loki' _as well." She scowled at the blonde, eyes ravaging the box. "Please tell me it is a box of rags."

What was pulled from the confines of the box was nothing like Sif had expected either, Svana's mouth falling open. It was of the most delicate and sought after material in Asgard and shone like that of a pearl in color. The soft fabric had an pearlescent glow to it, turning almost golden or pink when it turned a certain direction in the sunlight. In upside-down V's, emerald fabric came, starting at the hips and flowing down. Designs made out of emeralds started under her breasts, strung with fine gold and curving around her waist a few times.

It was magnificent, and unlike anything Svana had ever owned.

"Wow." It was all Sif had to say as well, rendering her female friend speechless. "I suppose he was tired of trying to dress you in such dark clothing. This fits you unlike anything I have ever seen."

"Yes, it certainly does. I do hope you are attending with Fandral?" A coy smile was given to the blushing warrior. "Oh, it seems you are. Wonderful. Have you chosen a dress yet?"

"I own little to no dresses, so I believe I shall go just as I am."

"No. No, no, no. Just no. Lifa, go and retrieve the dress of sapphire, would you?" The handmaiden returned swiftly, holding up a remarkable piece of fabric. "You and I are quite similar in body, though you are stronger and I am more petite. It should fit you splendidly."

"I cannot!" Sif fingered it carefully, as if afraid she would rip the delicate material.

"But you will! Lifa, retrieve another to aid us. Quickly please, dear. We have many, many things to do before we are ready."

"I shall have baths drawn up immediately, my ladies." Lifa eyed Sif before she whisked from the room.

Svana laughed heartily as her warrior friend stared in confusion. "She reprimands me for the filth that covers me whenever I spar with you, if you could even call what I do that."

Sif joined in on her laughter.

* * *

Loki had been pacing his room for hours, repeatedly checking the location of the sun. It was almost time for his debut at this ball and all he wanted to do was try and collect Svana. Of course, he found his nerves to be playing against him, yet at the same instant he was anxious to go.

"I am a god and a king of the like! No woman will hold my mind so terribly. I shall not wait another minute, lest I leave her behind." He repeatedly told himself this as he tore from his room, hurrying towards the chambers of the Lady Svana.

When he arrived, he had not expected the Lady Sif to be standing in front of the open door, speaking with Fandral. He had been surprised to see her in a dress, but that is not what caught his attention.

Just as he went to speak towards the glaring duo, another figure stepped from the room. Svana wore the dress he had given with her hair down, the usual circlet upon her brow. She stopped, smiling politely at him and he found himself at a loss for words.

_'She looks... stunning, to say the least.' _Any previous inclinations of the rude degree banished from his mind and he was almost unable to speak coherently. "Lovely as always, my lady." He bowed at the waist and took her hand, placing his lips to her knuckles. When he stood, that attractive blush scattered her pale cheeks.

"I thank you, Loki." He almost corrected her into calling him 'King', yet halted himself. It was not necessary for her to call him as such, considering their background. "You look handsome as well. Shall we attend the ball then?"

Fandral and Sif were long gone, probably just to be rid of his presence, but he thanked the solitude. His arm hitched, offered to her, and she fit into it just perfectly.

"Loki?" His attention turned to her, though it really never left. His eyes never strayed from his peripheral vision, admiring the woman on his arm. "I wish to thank you for this dress. I can only imagine the expense you paid for it. I fear I am becoming spoiled with all the gifts I seem to receive from your family."

"No thank you is necessary. Though, I personally believe you may never be spoiled enough, Lady Svana." He gave a crooked smile, stepping closer to her unknowingly. "I will always favor you in green, though I must say this particular scheme turned out rather well. It suits one as fair as you."

Again, she blushed and he did not allow his eyes to miss a moment of it. The two were at the entrance to the ball in no time, and their names were announced for the entire congregation to hear.

"King Loki Odinson and Lady Svana."

As their names ring from the mouth of the announcer, the two whisked down the stairs. Svana had often accompanied Thor to these events, though it was not as strange earning attention with him as it was with Loki Odinson. She was unsure if she liked the change or not, but the deafening applause certainly eased her nerves.

"First, we dance and then you will need to stay on my arm to greet guests. Your presence eases many hearts, from what my brother once told me." Loki pulled her onto the dance floor where they were joined by a pre-selected group. One of his arms wound around her waist and the other grabbed her hand. "It has been quite some time since we danced, has it not?"

"I believe so," she laughed, the bubbling in her stomach almost unsettling her. The dance was a complicated one, traditional of Asgard, and she found herself twirled around effortlessly. Loki, Thor, and Svana had been taught at the same time by the same teacher, so it made dancing with him easy.

She was switched off to Hogun, who also was fluent in their ritual dance, and she beamed at him. The man smiled in return, passing her off to Fandral next. He spoke to her, unlike her last dance partner.

"You look lovely tonight, my lady," he complimented. "And I must thank you for talking the Lady Sif into a dress. She is stunning."

"Yes, I believe she is as well, though she came with a handsome date," she grinned. "I'm surprised you have yet to compliment yourself. You and Thor are so very confident in your good looks."

"Ah, but your attention is all a man needs," he joked. She knew he had eyes for a certain warrior that attended this very event with him. "It seems I must pass you off to our _King _again. Take care."

Svana is twirled into Loki to end the dance, but she noticed how much tighter his grip had become and the strange look in his eye. Once they ended their little twirling, Loki grabbed her upper arm and dragged her off to the side.

"Loki, is something wrong?" She blinked in confusion, biting her lip. His grip was _painful_.

"If you dance again tonight, it is to be with me and me alone, do you understand?" he seethed, teeth ground together and nearly glaring at her. "Fandral was much too friendly with you. I heard the things he said."

"Loki, you are acting strangely," she whispered, gritting her teeth at the grip he had on her. "You know I have eyes for no one."

"Perhaps you should have eyes for one," he added, though she barely heard him.

Svana ignored his comment as best as she could. "Please Loki, I beg of you. Release me. My arm hurts terribly."

Loki glanced to his hand before recoiling it hurriedly, eyes wide. His hands moved to her shoulders and she flinched violently. The hurt in his eyes nearly made her feel sorry for the action, but the dull throb in her upper arm reminded her why she had done so.

"Svana, I never mean to harm you, please remember that. Please..." He was _begging _her, something Loki very rarely did.

"I-I know Loki. I just need a bit of fresh air, if you do not mind letting me go for a bit while you greet the others." Svana prayed he would give her a moment alone.

Loki nodded, leaning forward and kissing her forehead as he always did. "Yes, just be safe, dear Svana. I could not bear the thought of you injured or unwell."

He left her then, giving the woman the chance to breathe deeply and hurrying outside. The night air was cool and refreshing to say the least and she leaned hard against the balcony.

_'I wish Thor was here and King Odin was no longer in the Odin-sleep.'_ She sighed to herself, running her fingers through the mass of whitish curls. _'By this time, he would be foolishly drunk and screaming at me to dance with him again, despite having just done so barely a few minutes prior. Not to mention the mead he would try and force feed me. Oh Thor, please be safe...'_

"You are Lady Svana, yes?" An accent unlike anything she had ever heard sounded behind the woman. Svana turned to find a woman, much older than her yet beautiful nonetheless. Her hair was unnaturally white, glints of silver here and there, and her eyes shone the brightest hue of blue Svana had ever seen. "My, you certainly are fair, are you not?"

"I am sorry, but I do not know who you are." Svana smiled softly towards the party guest. "Forgive me for my blatant rudeness."

"Not at all, child. I simply wished to see the woman named as the 'fairest of all Asgard' just once. You are much like my own race." The way this newcomer grinned so secretly made Svana fidget. "That is all I wished to say to you, my lady. May the gates of Alfheim be forever open to one such as you, the Lady Svana of Asgard."

Svana felt she should have understood something deeper within this mysterious woman's words, but she could not decipher it. Before she could ask, the woman disappeared from sight completely, using a form of magic she was not yet capable of herself. Though, her own power lied more in the area of healing than things of this sort.

"What in the name of Asgard..." Svana shook her head. "I came to clear my head, and yet I am plagued ever more. I simply cannot wait to retire for the night."

"The party will go on for hours, this you know. Being on Loki's arm, you'll be required to stay the duration unless you act ill." Sif had decided to be her next visitor. "Needed fresh air too?"

"Undeniably so. And with the way Loki seems to think, he is not one for tradition. He might decide to leave in the next five minutes for all I know, meaning he would leave the festivities in other capable hands." Svana turned to face her friend, leaning backwards against the rails. "Either way, Sif I really feel faint."

"Then inform Loki. He cannot keep you here if you are feeling sick. It would be embarrassing to him if you fainted in front of the congregation." Sif smirked to herself, laughing about something or other. "Besides, I bet he'll feel obligated to stay."

"Yes, I suppose so. I'll go find him." Svana gave a soft hug to her warrior friend and the gesture was returned bashfully. The fairer of the two glided back inside the walls of the grand ballroom, searching vehemently for her escort.

Loki was easy enough to find, considering he was nearer to the front of the room and against the wall, watching all of the people with some strange, backwards smile on his face. Svana worked up her nerves and approached him, noticing he was alone and did not seem to want any company.

Though as she approached and he noticed her, his eyes lit up substantially. "Are you feeling any better, Svana?"

_'Well this will work in my favor.' _Svana gave a weak smile, and though she did not lie she felt awful wanting to leave so early. "I'm afraid not, Loki. My head feels weary and I believe I need to sleep a bit more. I have been restless since Thor's banishment and the All-Father going into his Odin-sleep."

The back of his hand came to her forehead and tried to scope out her temperature. She noticed how entirely cold his digits were but did not speak on it. "You feel as if you have caught a slight fever."

"I do apologize, considering the enormous amount you must have spent on this dress alone. Considering the brief few hours it was worn, perhaps you could return it?" She looked it over to make sure it was not blemished.

Loki took her face in his hands again and pulled it up to his own eyes. "Never speak such things to me again. It is a gift and you will keep it. I could never return it, simply because of how beautiful it looks on you. This party has bored me to no end anyways. I would rather make sure you are well than deal with these incompetent fools for another moment. Come."

Svana did not get her wish to retire alone tonight, but at least she was allowed to leave the party. Tomorrow she would make time to go see Heimdall, without Loki's company that is, and query on the whereabouts of Thor.

Once again, they returned to her chambers and Loki insisted on staying in her bed again. Lifa had retired long ago, thus she was left to try and figure out how to get out of the elaborate dress alone.

"Oh goodness." For the umpteenth time, she cursed at being unable to reach the final buttons on the back of the dress. It was tight enough to constrict her from moving that far. A knock on the bathroom door caught her attention but she never turned. "Come in. I'm decent enough."

The intruder strode in and- as one would guess- she felt Loki's could hands on her shoulders. "May I be of assistance, my lady?"

"Loki, we have already shared a bed on numerous occasions, thus making this the epitome of indecent. Please, I shall figure it out alone." Svana felt extremely nervous now, knowing he was shirtless and feeling the way his chest touched the side of her arm.

"Nonsense." His fingers deftly unfastened the buttons on the back of her dress, his fingers touching every ounce of skin low on her back and up. Once she knew the buttons were unclasped, she felt him come closer behind her and take the top of her arm gingerly in his slender, manicured hands. "I've hurt you." His breath was directly in her ear. "I have hurt something precious to me."

"Loki, I will heal it in the morning when I am well. Worry not. Now please, will you leave the room so I may change?" Svana was probably cherry red by now, facing the mirror and watching as Loki stared at her bare shoulder, the opposite where her hair was brushed aside.

His face buried into the skin there, arms looping around her waist and pulling her tight back to his chest. Svana felt her heart pick up a tremendous pace, thundering in her ears and against her ribcage. Neither spoke at first, Svana from sheer embarrassment and Loki from contentment.

"Thank you for being by my side, Svana." His lips brushed against the skin around her collarbone. "In return, you shall always have me by yours."

"It is appreciated, my friend. Now please, I must change so I may sleep. I am feeling rather unwell, remember?" Svana chewed her lip with everything she had, noting to heal that in the morning as well.

Loki lifted his head, staring into the mirror for a long second. His face changed from dreamy to an uplifting smirk, as if he had thought something funny. His arms tightened for just a moment before he completely relinquished his hold on her and swept from the room, closing the door behind him.

Svana breathed a great sigh of relief, hurrying to remove the elaborate dress and hang it up, a new gown on her and situated. She brushed her curls out, removing the circlet from her head, and nearly wanted to sleep in the tub. Steeling herself to be strong, Svana strode from the room and found Loki peacefully asleep on her bed, seemingly comfortable and near the middle.

_'It's a king-sized bed and then some. Perhaps I can manage to get in without him realizing or getting too close.' _Svana tip-toed around the now dark room, sliding underneath the blankets on her usual side of the bed. There was still plenty of room between her and Loki, but the man fixed that immediately.

One eye popped open, then closed as his arms secured around her. This time, he slept on her shoulder, which Svana officially decided was the most indecent thing done yet. Of course, Thor had slept on her like this one of the few nights he had cried over something or other. It should not be that awkward with Loki, should it?

They bid each other good night and Svana was in dreamland before she realized it.

* * *

**Poor Svana can't get a moment to herself! Perhaps she will when visiting Heimdall in the next chapter... Eh, probably not... =3 REVIEW!**

_Next in 'Without Benediction':  
Heimdall had always been able to soothe Svana's heart and troubled mind, whether he spoke or not. Just the presence of the almighty gatekeeper made her feel safe and protected, knowing he always held a watchful eye for peril in the Nine Realms. When words were uttered though, he always seemed to trouble her more, and that is just what he did. Perhaps she had been foolish to come talk to Heimdall, yet all seemed right. The shadows were lurking and quicker still they came upon her._


	6. VI: Heimdall and the Warriors Three

**Author's Note: **Sorry this took so damn long to update. T_T Between the holidays, a major death in the family, and all sorts of chaos, it has been really hard to get to my laptop. Not to mention I have like a thousand stories going behind the scenes and not on FF yet, which I tend to switch interests in. Currently, I'm writing the Third Installment of this story... even if I haven't finished the second on Word... . And a story about Terra Nova which might never make it here. I've just been having a craving for a war story, and as such I thought 'Hey, how about a Terra Nova war story with a girl from the Third World War of like... hmm... 2099? Yeah!' And thus, this has taken forever to update. .

**Review!**

* * *

_"The swan murmurs sweet strains with a flattering tongue, itself the singer of its own dirge."  
– Marcus Valerius Martial_  
**  
Chapter Six: Heimdall and the Warriors**

Svana found herself alone the next morning, save a note on her pillow. She sat up, stretching fluidly before the curtain on her canopy was drawn open. Lifa glanced her over worriedly, as if she knew the God of Mischief and Lies had shared a bed with her the previous night.

"I heard you to be unwell last night, my lady. How are you fairing this morning?" Lifa strung the curtains up properly to allow full sunlight, as Svana loved to wake up to every morning.

"I feel much better, Lifa. Though I believe a bath is in order this morning," she whispered, feeling as if her skin was covered in dirt. "I might have to take another tonight with my plans for the day."

"I shall have it drawn up forthwith my lady." Lifa bowed at the waist and scurried on her task.

In the meantime, Svana removed the note from her pillow. A beautiful white flower accompanied it, which she held up to her nose as she read the flowing script before her. "_'Dearest Svana, I am out for the entirety of the day. I sincerely hope my presence is missed, but do not fret. I shall return tonight. Yours alone, Loki.'_"

The way the note was written made her stomach bubble and heart thud inside her, chewing on her still-split lip from doing just the same from the night before. Svana had not noticed the return of her handmaiden during the note. "It seems as if the king is sweet on you, Lady Svana. I am unsure if it is good or bad."

"Certainly both, Lifa," murmured the blonde in return. "He scares me unlike any other, but I also feel safe around him. I am unaware of the whole situation and what it means to him, but I believe to see him as a friend, and from this I wonder if Loki wishes for more."

"Forgive me for my brash thoughts, but I believe you also carry some sort of feelings for our king. The way you blush around him is almost romantic, were it another man you were so inclined with," Lifa rambled on, helping her lady towards the water-filled tub in the adjoining bathroom.

"I value your thoughts Lifa, but I'm unsure even still. I have much to do today as well, so do not expect me in until late. Would you have my gown laid out tonight? And also, I would like a dress I am able to get out of alone tonight, if possible." Svana loved the feeling of her hair being scrubbed, but it was short lived.

The two women go about the usual morning ritual after a bath, including the drying of her curls and the pinning of it, and after Lifa brings out a beautiful, yet simple dress for her to wear. It was a very pale ivory with lace sleeves, but lovely nonetheless. Before it is put on, Svana carefully places a hand over the bruise on her upper arm, the glow of a healers touch coming from it and following up with her lip. Once she was satisfied, she put the dress on and was ready for the day.

"Is there anything I can do for you for this day, my lady?"

"Yes, will you go to the stables and have them ready Ragnvald for me? I need him done as soon as I have picked up a light breakfast." Lifa was gone in no time and Svana made her way to the dining hall, where anything the heart could desire had been set out.

Sif and the Warriors Three were all around the room, chatting away and partaking in various amounts of the delicious food. They stopped upon seeing her, pulling their conversations in and creating a large group of the five of them at the table.

"Loki did indeed leave last night, I see," Sif commented, earning everyone's express attention. Her eyes were only reserved for Svana though. "He left the party to the guards, not even to the four of us."

"Yes, I told him I felt unwell and he informed me that the party was a bore and he would rather spend his valuable time attending to me." Svana, though blushing, scowled at her plate. "I have barely had a moment alone before today. Loki is a marvelous friend, yes, but never has he acted in such a way."

"At least you get to sleep away from him," Volstagg joked, but the look Svana gave him said it all, her expression grim. "Oh my! That is improper!"

"Yes, as I've told him countless times, even if he does not ask for anything of the sexual nature. There is nothing that can be done though, for he is the King of Asgard now. I must allow him to sleep in my bed if he so wishes it." Svana ran a hand through her locks. "It is not that bad, I must admit. He and Thor are brothers, thus it should not feel so strange. Thor slept in my bed frequently, though I will admit it nice that Loki does not snore as his brother does. I rarely slept!"

The five of them laugh, despite the topic at hand. Breakfast now turned into reliving the tales each respective member had with Thor and all the ridiculous things that followed. He truly was a silly man...

"I must be going. I wish to speak with Heimdall today." Svana bowed her head to her four friends, earning the same gesture in return. Hogun made to stand and follow, but she shook her head. "Alone, Hogun. I am sorry."

"Be careful, Lady Svana. Asgard is not as safe of a place as it used to be," Fandral added, his voice barely a whisper.

"I will do my best, Fandral." Svana turned on her heel, stomach full to bursting, and headed downstairs towards the stables.

Ragnvald was saddled and ready when she arrived, his many legs ready to carry her down the colorful bridge towards the heading of the Bifrost. She sat properly on her saddle, wishing she had worn breeches in Loki's absence, and cracked the reigns hard to send them sailing towards the Bifrost.

Heimdall did not seem surprised to see her, standing tall as always at the entrance. He gave her a hand from her massive steed before taking his regal stance again. "Lady Svana, you come to me to ask a favor. I have turned my eye on you this day."

"I thank you for your protection and watching over me, Heimdall. Yes, I come for a favor." She bowed low at the waist to him and he returned it. "I wish to know on my brother, my Thor. I worry over his safety and if he is well."

Heimdall gave a hint of a smile, something very uncharacteristic for the guardian. "Your worry lightens my heart, my lady. I have no orders to do anything but what you ask. Give me just a moment."

The two entre the Bifrost entrance and Heimdall stared hard into the inactive portal. After a moment, he turned to her with his brows furrowed. "Many things are happening on Midgard, where Thor's banishment is being given."

"Please Heimdall, my heart aches to know of him. Is he alright?" Svana clasped her hands together. "If he is unwell, I will do everything in my power to get to him."

Heimdall surveyed her. "Your heart is just as well, my lady. You seek only answers with nothing of ill content to go along with your worries. I shall tell you all you wish to know, should the right questions be asked."

Svana churned that notion over in her head, smiling up at the guardian and the god alike. "Tell me, has he found others to help him in his plight?"

"Yes, three others to be exact. Two females and an older male, precisely." His hands folded over the hilt of his mighty sword.

"Does he have a way to right his wrongs?" Svana had been worrying over this the most. She did not believe his banishment was permanent. "I know the All-Father would never allow his sons to be turned from his home. There must be some way to return him to his rightful place."

"Your intelligence is refreshing." Heimdall closed his eyes before turning those unnerving orbs back to her. "Yes, Mjolnir will show him the way, should he be capable of wielding it."

"Oh thank the All-Father!" Tears prickled in her eyes. "Tell me, do these people he is with offer guidance or anything to help our Thor become the man he is capable of?"

Heimdall nodded. "A Jane Foster especially, my lady. She has already begun to tame his wild will in a way only a woman can do for a man."

Svana laughed, a blush scattering her cheeks. "It seems as if my darling Thor has found him a woman! Oh how just! He deserves someone of a caliber unlike any other. Tell me Heimdall, can you see her? Is she of good heart? I care not if she is beautiful, but only if the soul within is as pretty as Thor deserves."

Again, the guardian nearly twitched in a smile. "Yes, she is set in her ways, fairest lady of Asgard. She is everything one hopes to attain as good."

"Thank you Heimdall. I believe I have bothered you enough," Svana muttered, completely content, and turned to leave. Before she did, she halted in her steps and turned back to the massive man. "Actually, I have something that does not pertain to Thor I wish to ask of you."

"Ask and I shall answer of what I am allowed." Heimdall had said this in a way that made Svana believe he already knew what she wanted to hear from him, of what she was about to inquire.

"Last night at the ball," she began, "a woman as beautiful as any sun came to me when I was alone. She spoke to me of a race the people of Asgard have only encountered once, and even then a select few. She spoke of the race of Alfheim, the Ljosalfar, if I am correct."

"You wish to know why she sought you out, my lady." Again, he never asked, but instead stated her inner thoughts. "Alfheim is the first of the Nine Realms, home of the Ljosalfar, the Light Elves, and they are the most secretive and unknown of all the races."

"Yes, but why did she seek me out? Something she said to me has troubled my thoughts in fleeting instances. She said, 'May the gates of Alfheim be forever open to one such as you.' What does that mean?" Svana furrowed her white brows together. "I do not see why one so beautiful, so soft-spoken and enchanting as her would come to me, seeking me specifically of all the women of Asgard."

"You are named as 'the fairest' of the realm for a reason, my lady. Alfheim is also of a fair race. The Ljosalfar are unlike any others, both in appearance and heart. They are the purest of the Nine Realms, without war, famine, disease, or any strife one might come upon," Heimdall explained, though skirted around the question. "That is all I may speak of them, I am afraid. Have I eased you any?"

Svana could not lie to the all-knowing guardian. "No, you have simply made my mind wonder more on her appearance. I know the Alfheimians never trail from their own realm and yet one appeared at the prestigious ball last night."

"Perhaps you should not dwell on such matters as of yet, Lady Svana. All questions are answered in time, and time is what we all must give." Heimdall nodded once to her. "I do not mean to cast you out, but I fear you need leave the bridge. Things are not well in all the realms."

"I thank you for your troubles and your valuable time and knowledge, my friend." Svana stepped up to the fearsome guardian, gently tugging him down just a bit to place a kiss on his dark cheek. "May there come a day I can repay such kindness as you have shown me, Heimdall."

"You have already given enough, my lady. Be safe on your journey back to the castle."

He escorted her from the entrance, easily lifting the woman onto the great Ragnvald and nodding her off. She waved, cracking the reigns and sending the quick steed flying forwards and back home.

From the shadows, a man stepped out. "Heimdall, I do not wish you to speak so openly to her again. That is an order from your king."

"Yes, my liege."

* * *

Svana was in a room with the Lady Sif and the Warriors Three later that evening, much more comfortable in a tunic and set of breeches tailored especially for her. She usually wore dresses, yes, but she had just come back from a session with Sif. In all honesty, she thought to cease her regiment in battle preparation, but only continued because the All-Father had always yearned for her to be versed in such an art, if only for her own protection.

That was even after she learned of her prowess in magic many years prior and had learned to heal and save others instead of taking lives. Magic was her preference and she would much rather soil her hands with the blood of soldiers when it came to saving them.

"Our dearest friend banished!" Fandral was pacing horrifically, nearly wearing a hole in the floor. "Loki on the throne! Asgard on the brink of war! Yet, you've managed to consume four wild boars, six pheasants, a side of beef, and two casks of ale! Shame on you, don't you care!"

Poor Volstagg, who had previously been scarfing down a leg of some unknown meat, had his food flipped from his palms. "Do not mistake my appetite for apathy!"

"Stop it! Both of you!" Sif leapt from her seat and strode over to them just as Svana took to her own feet.

"Fandral, this is Volstagg's way of coping. You know this!" Svana pleaded, placing her hands on the arms of both men. "Calm yourselves!"

The two of them stiffened and bristled before visibly calming themselves. Svana breathed a sigh of relief, stepping back to watch their quarreling.

"We all know what we have to do." Sif was quiet in her words, glancing around suspiciously before her gaze landed on Svana.

"We must go." Hogun, his accent thick, drew everyone's attention. "We must find Thor."

"It's treason." Fandral, despite his reasoning, did not seem very convinced in himself.

"To hell with treason, it's suicide!" And yet, Volstagg still had a far-off look in his gaze.

Sif took her argument to a simple fashion, "Thor would do the same for us..."

"Oh hush," Volstagg mumbled. "Heimdall might be watching."

Just as this was said, the door jarred open and a guard stepped forward. Heimdall had called Sif and the Warriors Three, but Svana's name was never brought up.

Once the guard left, the remaining warriors turned to one another, allowing the healer to join in on their conversing. "We're doomed." Volstagg, ever the gentle giant and the pessimist, rubbed his face in worry.

"We shall go to the Bifrost immediately. I'm unsure on Heimdall's intentions, but he might be on our side." Sif again placed her gaze on their fair friend. "I believe him to be willing to help Thor at all costs."

"As do I," Svana added, smiling to herself. "What is the course of action? Obviously I am not to attend to the bridge with the four of you, though I feel I could be useful."

They share a gaze before Hogun sighed. "I worry you will be in danger, Lady Svana, but there is one thing you are capable of doing we cannot."

"And what might that be?" The healer was confused, furrowing her brows together.

"You can distract Loki long enough for us to reach the Bifrost. We are worried he will realize your involvement and do something to hurt you," Fandral whispered heatedly. "You cannot do it, Svana."

"Sif, do you think me capable enough to at least protect myself? I know I hold at least a bit of a sway over Loki. I believe I could do this, but only if my teacher deems me fit to the task." Svana had begun to wring her fingers together worriedly.

"Yes, you are capable. If he harms you, you must use whatever magic you have been taught to at least get out of the line of fire and heal yourself, do you understand?" Sif grabbed her shoulders. "If we rescued Thor only to have _you _killed, he would have our heads for choosing him over your safety."

"I will prevail for Thor," Svana smiled painfully. "Even if it means hurting Loki, I will do what I can. I fear Loki Odinson needs to see what wrongs he is committing and this might be the only way it can be done. Leave it to me."

"Good. We will give you a five minute start on us. Go find him and do so quickly. Do not act any differently than usual though. If you come off different, he shall suspect. You must leave from him if you hear the whirring of the Bifrost. If he realizes we are leaving, he will suspect you," Volstagg explained.

"Or perhaps he will believe me confused. I have a plan. Trust me." Svana took her leave of the room to hunt for Loki.

* * *

**I simply adore Heimdall. He strikes me as a gentle giant, though if he is provoked turns into something of a fierce caliber. =3 -huggaggles- What do you think of the sixth chapter of **_Without Benediction_**?**

_Next in 'Without Benediction':  
An ample distraction will always be enough, one would believe. Svana risks her life to try and keep Loki's eyes trained on her for as long as possible. Things begin to change ever more, and soon she is forced and imprisoned to stay in the throne room, a duo of guards and the fleeting King Loki as her only company. Even then, he only stayed in snippets. What was all this talk of feelings and his wild mood swings over? All will be answered in time, as long as time is what we give, no doubt._


	7. VII: God of Thunder

**Author's Note: **If I get more than one review on this chapter, I'll update twice on Christmas. See... not that hard. No matter what, though, I'll be posting one for sure on Christmas. It is the holidays and that shall be your present darlings!

**Audrey: **Ahh, thank you for such a kind review darling. I'm glad to know you're a fan of all of the stories I've been creating, slowly but surely. =3 And I appreciate that you think Loki is kept in character well. It really is hard to portray such a sweet, innocent character such as Svana and then immediately switch to Loki Laufeyson, God of Mischief and Lies. -.- I have to go back and edit every now and again because I get their attitudes switched. It's troublesome. Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to you dear!

* * *

_"The swan murmurs sweet strains with a flattering tongue, itself the singer of its own dirge."  
– Marcus Valerius Martial_  
**  
Chapter Seven: God of Thunder**

Loki had been staring out into the abyss of darkness and over Asgard when he heard footsteps approaching. The familiar pattern and lightness of each step alerted him to his visitor immediately, though he did not turn. A small, half-smile came to his lips at the intruder on his privacy.

"The night in Asgard will never cease to astound me with it's beauty," Svana whispered, smiling gently and staring at the bridge above all else. "This balcony is always my favorite to star-gaze upon."

"Yes, I come here for peace." Loki eyed her in his peripheral vision as she leaned forward, frowning at her clothing. Before he could comment on it, she interrupted.

"If that is the case, I feel as if my company is not welcome. Shall I leave you?" Svana stood straight, crossing her arms over themselves.

"No. No, your company is always welcomed, Svana," he hurried, stepping closer. "You may join me, but only if you tell me why you wear such ridiculous garments. They do not befit one as fair as you."

"I trained with the Lady Sif earlier today," she laughed. "Do you prefer me in dresses?"

"Very much so, yes." Loki gave a tight-lipped grin, picking up a lock of her curls. "And I much prefer when your hair has been cleaned of this dirt."

"Well, shall I leave and come back later when I have bathed and dressed properly for Your Majesty?" She gave a playful curtsy, barely containing her mirth. "I will, should it be desired."

Loki touched her chin, making her eyes stare into his. He had always favored how full of life her orbs were, though the color was also breath-taking. Green was his preferred color, after all, and she wore it lovely.

"Ah, as much as I would like if you did, I'm afraid I have been apart from you for far too long today." His hand twirls, the staff leaning against the rail of the enormous balcony, as the other moves over her.

Loki's magic worked magnificently, turning her tunic and breeches to a dress of a shimmering white, almost like the very stars had created a dress for her. Her hair was clean, the curls as soft as they usually were after a proper bath. He smiled at his handiwork, nodding in approval.

"There, much better."

"Not quite," Svana stopped him, kicking the flat shoes from her feet and standing on the marble stone of the floors without them. "Ah, now that is better." The dress covered them, after all.

Loki smirked at her, brushing her curls from her shoulders and admiring the skin there. His fingers danced across, causing goose-bumps and shiver to rise against her flesh. He recoiled his hand slowly, brow furrowing in concentration.

Svana noticed this immediately, confusion flittering into her eyes. "Loki, is something wrong?"

"Svana, do you love me?" Loki whispered it so lowly, she almost had to ask him to repeat himself.

"Why, of course I love you Loki! I love you, Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three, Mother Frigga, and the All-Father," she explained, blinking. "Why must you ask? Do you fret over your place in my heart?"

Loki almost cringed at the words, his anger spiking. _'That is not what I meant, you foolish girl!' _One look into her eyes stopped him from ushering the words out loud, instead opting for, "Never mind, my Svana. You shall know in time. Tell me, was I missed today?"

_'I always miss you Loki. I miss Thor as well, even if things do feel different between the two of you when I do.' _Svana shook her head to rid herself of what he had meant by his statement, instead answering him, "Of course you were missed. Your intelligent conversations are one of few things I can find to entertain me anymore. That, and you certainly are fun to banter with, even if ours is different from my squabbles with your brother."

"Regardless, I actually have something to question of you that pertains to my earlier question, Svana," Loki added as an afterthought. "Would you still love me if I were not like everyone else?"

Svana reached her hands up, placing her palms on his freezing cheeks. "Loki, I shall love you all the same. You could be of another realm entirely and I would still love you. I have grown up with you and Thor alike. I highly doubt a thing in the world could make me loathe either of you in the slightest."

His heart eased, but he did not elaborate. "Good-" His words were cut short as his eyes caught sight of the bridge to the Bifrost opening, shooting off into the abyss of darkness. His eyes narrow, growling under his breath, before he angrily moved his gaze to the woman smiling up at him.

She had turned to see the Bifrost open, gasping for joy. "Oh my Asgard! Thor must be returning to us! Come Loki, we have to go and see him!" Svana turned to run from the balcony, her nerves shot, but she played off her part well.

Loki grabbed up her arm. "I do not believe it to be Thor, Svana. Stay in the throne room." The anger that laced his words shot threw her, though they were not directed towards the woman. "I mean it Svana, by the gods I mean it. _Stay there_."

"Y-Yes, Loki." Svana wanted nothing more than to follow and find out what he was about to do, but she had promised Sif and the Warriors Three she would tread carefully. If she did not, Loki would turn and take his anger out on her or even discover the part she played in this.

"Take her to the throne room and make sure she stays there. She is to be tended to. Whatever she wishes is to be given, save her leave from there," Loki ordered a set of guards as he exited the room.

Svana was not surprised when two brutes stepped up beside her, leading the smaller woman to the throne room. She sat gingerly on the steps, feeling it wrong to sit in the almighty throne of the All-Father, and chewed at her lip.

"Please guards, will you bring me a basin of water. A large one?" Svana tentatively tapped the shoulder of one of the men, who left to do her bidding without further ado. "Loki, please realize what you are doing before it is too late."

The basin is brought to her shortly thereafter, leaving the woman to set it near the top of the steps and take her own seat just below it. She dipped her fingers in the water after biting her thumb, blood swirling in the clear liquid. She recited a chant inwardly, feeling the energy drain from her. She was decent at this, but never had she been able to hold it for long.

The water continued moving until an image was shown of Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three, along with three others she thought to be those that had been helping her brother on Midgard. Heimdall had told her two females and a male, meaning they fit the description perfectly.

They were battling something, Sif and the Warriors Three, but Thor did not join in. Instead, she saw him helping to evacuate the mortals around him, skirting them off to places unknown and loading them into strange devices of metal that rolled away. _'This is much unlike the Thor that was first banished from Asgard. I expect him to fight in the front, wishing for all the glory.'_

Despite this, Svana smiled... at least until she laid eyes on the creature her friends fought. She had seen it before, once with the All-Father, and knew this being of metal and fire was the protector of the casket and in sole obedience of the King of Asgard.

Loki.

"Do you like my handiwork, Svana?"

She jumped nearly out of her skin at the voice. Loki had appeared, striding forward with his horned helmet adorned, and took seat in the throne, lounging as if he had been born for this role.

"Loki! What are you doing?! You will kill Thor and our friends?! Why, there is surely some lesson you are trying to teach!" She felt tears streaming from her eyes. "You cannot be trying to kill him in all sincerity!"

Loki gave a half-smirk to her, his eyes full of some sort of emotion that hurt her deep down. He snapped his fingers and her basin was taken away, only to be replaced by an image of much larger proportions in front of them and where the guards were unable to see with their backs turned. It floated in midair, the edges flittering and curling as if made of smoke.

"Why, I would never try to kill my brother, Svana. Surely you know this." Something about his tone made her blood run cold within her veins. "Come, sit beside me. You need to be comfortable to watch the show."

Svana followed his order without effort, too worried over Thor to put up a fight and deny Loki. She perched on the large armrest to his left, his hand placed low on her back. Two sets of emerald eyes watched, one in terror and the other in amusement, as a guardian of Asgard set about destroying the town.

"_Brother, whatever I have done to wrong you... whatever I have done to lead you to do this..."_ The mortal body of her beloved Thor was walking towards the guardian, knowing he was weak and unable to fight against such a foe. _"I am truly sorry, but these people are innocent... Taking their lives will gain you nothing."_ Tears had welled up in his eyes, though it was hard to tell. Svana knew the signs anywhere after her centuries of living with the man. _"So take my life... and end this."_

"No! Thor!" Svana leapt from her feet, seeing the guardian begin to roll his face plates down. She swivels to Loki, nearly sobbing. "Loki, I beg of you! I will give you my life if you will spare his! He does not deserve to die! He is your brother and mine alike!"

Loki gazed at her, the woman crumbling to her knees and clutching his. She was begging, acting as if she were nothing more than a peasant on her knees. He detested this side of her, groveling, and never wanted to see it again.

"Stand. You shall grovel to no one, do you understand?" Loki hissed, pulling her up. "Do not get in my way, my Svana. If you wish to give your life for his, so be it." The mischievous look in his eyes said leagues more than he was telling her, but he forced her onto the armrest once more.

The guardian turned around, though as if on a second whim it batted Thor clear across the gravel. Blood gushed from deep wounds on his upper body, earning more sobs from Svana. She clutched so tightly to her face after this it hurt, letting her tears fall into her hands.

"THOR!"

Svana's eyes move back up to see a beautiful mortal, albeit timid-looking, fall to his side. She was in tears as well, trying to speak with the dying man and earning a few sweet words in response.

"My brother, you truly love her," Svana sniffled, lip quivering and a pained smile cracking at the edges of her mouth. "As she does you! You cannot leave the world with her so willing to accept you! Not after how you've changed! You lucky fool, she is waiting!"

Loki stiffened at her commentary, fists clenching. His teeth ground together and he nearly snapped, before Mjolnir arrived in Thor's hands and the God of Thunder was restored. Loki's eyes grew, on his feet soon following. He left the image up without realizing, but turned to Svana.

"Again, you are ordered to stay in this room. I shall return to you when all of this is done," he ground out, his teeth locked together angrily.

Despite how upset Svana had once been, seeing Thor revived was enough to make her heart soar. She was enraged at Loki, but it was hard to carry rage in her heart. Thor was alive and would come home to his family. It would wake up the All-Father and they would set Loki straight on his path of darkness, instead aiming him towards the light. All would be well, so there was no use holding grudges now. More important things were at hand.

"No matter how upset I am with what you have attempted to do, Loki, I shall hope for your safe return as well," she whispered, his palms descending on her face and holding it close. "Please, no more death this evening."

He gave her a grim smile. "Always the forgiving, my Svana. I shall see you soon, but I want you to remain here. There is many things that will transpire tonight and I will not see you harmed."

"Loki-"

"Quiet!" he snapped, soon shaking his head at seeing her cringe. The panic came back in his eyes once more, his mood swings growing worse. "I am sorry Svana, but I am stressed. Just please do as I have asked."

She nodded, his thumbs wiping away the trail of tears still falling down her face. Loki, on an afterthought, leaned down and placed his lips upon hers, startling the poor woman. He did not waste time in whisking from the room, saying not another word to the fragile and fair healer that was curled in his throne.

"Wh-What... Just happened?" Svana mulled over in her head each seconds that had just occurred. Thor nearly dying. Thor being reanimated by Mjolnir. Loki seeming flustered. Loki snapping. Loki... kissing her...? "The only reason he would do that is if he... planned on doing something stupid!"

What was happening to the royal family of Asgard?

* * *

**Ooh, a kiss! The next chapter is a major turning point in the prequel/first installment of the **_Without_** series!** **REVIEW!**

_Next in 'Without Benediction':  
Why did her heart ache so? She watched in worry as Thor made his final goodbyes to Midgard and his beautiful lady love. Hope did feel some of the void within Svana, but still an underlying of fear proved itself prominent in her mind. Loki's madness had nearly gotten the best of Asgard, Midgard, and later she would learn Jotunheim as well. Had he fallen so far? Right before their eyes, no less?_


	8. VIII: The Great Loss

**Author's Note: **Merry Christmas! The next chapter is the last in the _Without_ Series! Hope you guys enjoy!

**Lady Syndra: **I hope this was soon enough for you! XD Merry Christmas, sweetheart, and Happy Holidays!

* * *

_"The swan murmurs sweet strains with a flattering tongue, itself the singer of its own dirge."  
– Marcus Valerius Martial_  
**  
Chapter Eight: The Great Loss**

Svana paced in front of the magical screen Loki had forgotten to abolish before he left, each moment pieces of what was happening with Thor. He had successfully defeated the metal guardian by this point and was on his way to the location the Bifrost would receive them.

"Soon all will be right again. Thor shall return and take the throne after the All-Father has awoken and crowned him. Then the two will talk some sense into Loki and Mother Frigga will no longer be upset. I will cry no longer and all will be well in Asgard once more," she mumbled to herself repeatedly, smiling as Thor made it to the location of the Bifrost.

Svana's nerves were shot after Loki's kiss. _'Why would he do such a thing? True, I have never seen him as a brother as I have Thor, but to what extent have his feelings grown for me. I highly doubt I love the God of Mischief and Lies. Though, love is what he needs to get through these tough times,' _her inner monologue rambled on.

"Lady Svana?" One of the guards had turned to her, bowing his head. "Do you thirst or hunger? It is our duty to both protect and care for you until the return of our king."

She could not be upset with the guards, despite doing nothing to help the problems forming. They were nothing but accommodating to her. "No, but I thank you. Please, I am fine, but must I stay here so long?"

"King Loki has demanded you stay until otherwise stated," he added apologetically. "I am truly sorry, my lady."

"Not at all. You are merely doing what you were ordered," she sighed. "Thank you, but I am fine. Go back to your guarding, I suppose." She smiled at him, not meaning any rude intentions.

He bowed his head once more and swiveled to face the door so very far away once more. Svana ran her fingers worriedly through her hair, attention back on the image in front of her.

She had missed something during her chat with the guard, for the Bifrost bridge had been dropped before them and Sif and the Warriors Three were gone. Thor, to her surprise, was lip-locked with the lovely Jane Foster. She smiled sadly, shaking her head.

_'You are not the only one to experience such today, my brother. You shall see your lady love again if it is the last thing I do. Now please, return to us.' _As if he had heard her, Thor leapt into the bridge and the next image was that of the entrance to the Bifrost.

Heimdall was sprawled across the floor, passed out, and Svana bit back a scream. What had made the mighty gatekeeper fall so unceremoniously in front of his post? What had she missed that was going on in Asgard?

_"Find Svana and take him to her immediately. She will know what to do," _Thor ordered his friends. They picked up Heimdall just as Thor was off, the image disappearing before her eyes.

"Guards! One of you meet the Lady Sif and the Warriors Three at the door of the palace! Since I am unable to leave this place, bring them to me!" Svana urgently begged.

One of the guards, the one that spoke so kindly to her, took off out of the door, leaving the stony-faced one standing guard.

It was only a matter of time before the four arrived behind the guard. Heimdall was still unconscious as they met her halfway through the throne room.

"What has done this to him?" Svana rolled the sleeves of her shimmering gown back, placing her hands upon the gatekeeper and god. "Does anyone know?"

"We suspect it to be Loki," Volstagg grumbled, clutching his side in pain. All of them seemed wounded in some way or another.

"I shall attend to Heimdall, then I will assist all of you. Please, leave me to my work." And that they did, taking seats near a pillar to lean against.

Svana worked quick in pushing the golden glow surrounding her hands into the barely breathing giant. She felt how chilled his flesh was, first working to warm his body and pump his heart faster to give him an adrenaline rush. This alone caused his chest to heave before steadying in a normal rate, breathing as one no longer in pain but instead asleep would.

She sighed in relief, shakily pulling herself to her feet before heading towards her friends. Hogun seemed to be the least injured, but even then she would see to him to make sure he was not aching as well.

"Tell me of what is happened. Loki projected an image to me and we watched your fight with the metal guardian," explained the healer, placing her gentle hands on Volstagg's wound.

"Loki had indeed betrayed us," Fandral began. "He tried to kill Thor and failed, as you probably saw."

"Indeed I did. I have begged for his mercy on him, and even then it did little to help. He was not burned alive, in the least," she smiled forcibly. "There Volstagg, you are now patched up."

"Thank you, my lady." Volstagg sighed in content. "It hurts little now. Your careful hands are always a reprieve to us warriors."

Sif was easy enough to fix up, even if her wounds were the next in severity to Volstagg. "We worried you were harmed, Svana. Tell me, did Loki place an ill hand on you at all? If so, I shall have not only his head but anything else that could bring him torture."

Svana laughed at her friend, though the noise was dry. "No ill hand was placed on me. I played my part well without lying to him. You know how I detest it so. Yet, I cannot hold anger for him. I am merely upset at his actions of madness."

"You do not hold a place for anger in your heart, Svana," Fandral chuckled, also forced. "Despite all that has been done, you do not hate Loki. It is both admirable and foolish."

"This I know. Now hold still, you fencing fool." She smiled fondly at the man, working on his wounds and feeling the drain of her energy. Heimdall alone had taken leagues from her energy stores.

"Do not waste any more of your energy on me, Svana," Hogun gruffly narrowed his eyes upon the healer. "You should rest."

"No, I must wait for them to return. I will accompany you four wherever you go." Svana stood and wiped her hands off. "Unfortunately the guards insist on keeping me here, for Loki ordered it so."

"Well you may leave and await them in another part of the castle." The newcomer was none other than Queen Frigga, smiling to herself with a hurt look in her eyes. "The All-Father has awoken. King Odin is now in control once more. As such, you are free to attend other duties after you have transported Heimdall to a room where he may sleep soundly."

The guards nodded their heads towards the beautiful queen, picking up the behemoth and awkwardly heaving him from the throne room. The five others bowed to her genuinely, grinning ear-to-ear at the news.

"The All-Father has awoken! We are going to be free once more!" Fandral clapped Volstagg heavily on the back. "Come, we shall await all of them from the topmost balcony, so hopefully we can see should they leave the castle."

"Sounds perfect to me," Sif laughed, the five hurrying from the room and through the castle.

* * *

Unfortunately, they were unable to wait for very long. The exhaustion of the past few days- or was it longer?- had worn their very bones out to the point of nearly breaking. Queen Frigga arrived on the balcony, eyes training to the bridge heading out towards the Bifrost and shaking her head. Nothing new had transpired since the Bifrost began its erratic spinning and the opposite bridge opening with a ferocious power.

"I order all of you to sleep now. Tomorrow will be a day of joy. For now, I fear we all need to rest at the end of such horrible occurrences. This is an order, so retire to your rooms and sleep." She walked forward and hugged Svana tightly. "I am glad you are well, my daughter."

"And I you, Mother Frigga," whispered the faltering healer. She had drained her energy more than believed. Thus, it was no surprise when Volstagg had to sweep her up in his arms and carry her towards her chambers.

When they ended their trek, Lifa fussed and hounded over the weary blonde. Volstagg laughed boisterously, his joy knowing no bounds, before wishing the two good night.

"This gown is beautiful, my lady! When did you receive such a garment and bathe, for that matter? I clearly remember you leaving here in an unladylike set of breeches and a tunic." Lifa pulled the garment over Svana's head, careful not to rip it, and the healer barely groaned, still sitting on the bed while the new nightgown was fixed on her.

"Loki gave it to me and magically fixed my uncleanliness. It seems you are not the only one that fusses over it," she murmured, yawning heavily. "Lifa, if anything new comes to pass, please inform me immediately."

"That I will, Lady Svana. Rest your eyes, for you have overworked your power today, and your heart as well from what I can tell. Sleep well," the handmaiden cooed, pulling the sheets up around her lady and leaving the room.

Svana was out before her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Late in the night, Svana felt someone crawl in her bed. Her wearied mind believed it to be Loki, but when she felt the bare chest, shaking in sadness, she knew it was not. No, it was Thor, sneaking into her room for some reason or the other as he always did.

"Brother?" Svana clung to him immediately, though her limbs were weak and she did so as if made of lead. "Should you not be celebrating your return?" It was then she felt the wet substance hit her head, eyes growing. "Thor, what has bothered you so?"

"Loki... He... He is dead, Sister," he cried, clinging to her for everything he was worth.

Shock. She felt like she had been slapped in the face, multiple times at that, and doused with cold water. "He... He cannot be! He has promised to return to me, and now he does this? Thor! Oh Thor! I cannot take this! My heart was already breaking upon your banishment, but a death is far too much."

"I as well, Svana," Thor mumbled, shaking beside her and holding the woman in his arms. "Not only have I lost my brother, but the woman I love as well. The bridge has been severed and Loki fell with it. He died in madness!"

"Thor, I did everything in my power to try and help him while you were gone," Svana added, sobbing. "You will see your Jane again, know this, for she is still alive. Your love shall remain and you will find her once more. Loki has died, Thor! We are without him!"

"Please, let me stay with you here tonight, Sister. I fear I will fall into madness of grief should I be alone," the mighty warrior crumbled. "Father and Mother are besides themselves with their burden of loss. I cannot speak with them as I can you. Please, do not send me away to wallow, as I have been the one to let him slip through my grasp."

"Thor, you are always welcome in my arms in such times of crisis. Tonight, we mourn our Loki together. Until then, you are not at fault."

That night, the two cried more tears than they had ever shed before, whether it be collectively or not. They ached, they grieved, they mourned... They were not right, things had become nothing like they once had been.

They lost one they loved.

* * *

**This chapter and the next had me tearing up, but that just means we are closer to our grand finale and the opening of the second installment, which has still yet to be named. Do not worry, the **_Without_ **series will not come to a close for at least another two installments, aka full stories, so follow my works for the next update after this one has finished!**

**REVIEW!**

_Next in 'Without Benediction':  
There are no amount of words to detail the grief of Asgard. Families wept over the loss of their beloved prince, all but those that lived within the walls of the castle known to his ill deeds. It would remain as such, but for now they would all mourn him as a hero and a prince the same, the God of Mischief and Lies. Even though his godly title brought foul thoughts to mind, he was loved amongst many. He was loved especially by those closest to home..._


	9. IX: Remembrance

**Author's Note: **Happy 2013 everyone! I hope everyone had a Happy Holidays! =3 Enjoy the read! Oh, and this is the last chapter of this installment of the _Without_ series! Follow my stories and you'll be informed of when the second installment comes out! =3

**XxLilyPopxX: **I hope the ending to this installment isn't too bland for you dearest! ^^ Remember, there is a second and third installment in the series to come soon! Please watch out for the first part of the second story, which follows the Avengers movie! Enjoy! -huggles-  
**C'estLaMort: **First of all, love your penname sweetheart. I hope I satiated your hunger for this story well enough. Like mentioned above, THIS IS NOT THE END OF SVANA AND LOKI! I don't want any of you lovely readers to think I would end it so painfully. =3 Your review brightened my day with how splendidly you worded it. -blush- Enjoy this final chapter of the first installment, my dear!

* * *

_"The swan murmurs sweet strains with a flattering tongue, itself the singer of its own dirge."  
– Marcus Valerius Martial_  
**  
Chapter Nine: Remembrance**

The first thing done in Asgard the following day was a memorial service, all in honor of the fallen prince. Many had not known of the wrongs Loki did when he was king for such a short while, and that would remain just as it was.

A sea of dark colors surrounded a stone memorial, Loki's name emblazoned upon it. All of the kingdom had attended for such a monumental occasion, dressed in their funeral attire in the same tradition as the Midgardians.

Only one stood out, a woman wearing a dress of a brilliant emerald green. It had been one of many Loki had given to Svana and she thought it only right to wear what he would have thought best to his final day. The color was his and his alone, one only the God of Mischief and Lies laid claim to in his royal birth.

"We come to mourn the great loss of one of our royalty, my son Loki of Asgard," the All-Father began, barely having to raise his voice. It was enough for all to hear. "He was a good man, despite any wrongs that lied in his heart. He wanted nothing but the good of Asgard and her people and he died protecting that right."

Thor had told her everything, right down to the finer details of what had happened before the fall. Last night had been hard on the two false siblings, each shedding tears and reminiscing on times they had shared with the sorcerer.

"He was strong, able, and well-versed in the art of magic. He saved many lives in battles he fought in and cared for many people. He valued his people, his friends, and most of all he valued his family. He carried virtues of his own making and followed them even until death," King Odin continued, his good eye watering. He ached even now, especially now.

Thor was standing beside Svana near the monument, unable to look at Odin and instead opting for the stone edifice. She held him around the waist, laying her head against his chest and he returned the favor by cradling her close to him. She was long since in her own silent sobs, feeling the liquid drip from Thor's face and onto her own.

"In his wake, we produce this monument to remember my son. He left behind myself; his mother, Queen Frigga; his brother, Thor; his dearest friend, Svana; Sif and the Warriors Three; and all the people he cared for, whether he knew them or not. Forever will Loki Odinson live in our hearts, our souls, and he will be remembered always. I declare today a day of grieving."

Thor stroked Svana's hair, his arms quivering. If only he had held a little tighter to the staff or snatched Loki up before he could let go. If only...

"Do not blame yourself." Her soft, gentle words were enough to cease his wandering doubts. "He would not want you to do so."

"Now, all may come and pay their respects to my son, Loki Odinson of Asgard, beginning with the royal family."

Queen Frigga was the first to place a flower at the gravesite, bawling openly and holding her face in her hands. She was comforted by her tearful husband, who laid his own flower upon the ground and whispered something to the stone. It was not for anyone to hear anyways.

Thor stood next, accompanied close by Svana. They both placed a set of black lilies at the base of the stone, kneeling before it. Svana kissed her fingertips, gingerly touching the stone and staring up at the expanse of it.

The two of them walked away, unable to stay any longer. They cried together again for the umpteenth time, moving away from the throngs of people to a tree just outside the castle in the garden. It was one they often came to together when the three of them were children. It always ended up with Thor bickering with one of them while the other tried to cease such folly. They were memories they never wanted to lose.

"It seems like only yesterday we were but to the toes of the Frost Giants, sitting beneath this tree without a care in the world," Svana whispered dreadfully. "To think, we shall never have this again."

After that, Thor and Svana reminisced. There was not much more they could do any longer...

* * *

Thor could not take these festivities any longer. The joyous mirth around him, celebrating his return no less, made him ache considering it was only two days since his brother had fallen to the abyss. A sickening bubble had started in his stomach, the emotion he held burning to be let loose. He contained it well, eyes searching for his father or Svana. Neither were in attendance.

He caught the eyes of his mother, rising from his seat and walking around the group. He had not noticed Sif staring after him, the sad look on her face heartbreaking all in its own. She hurt because her childhood friend hurt, as always it had been.

Thor gently received his mother's hand, the two of them sharing a look only they understood. She smiled sadly at her son before she released her hold, knowing where he meant to go.

"My Queen, I am so sorry for your loss..." Sif had followed behind Thor, though only felt it right to stop and let him move on his way. He had others to discuss with. Frigga placed a hand on Sif's arm.

"How is he?" Frigga's voice was strained, painful.

"He mourns for his brother. And... he misses _her, _the mortal."

Thor had not heard them speaking, seeing his father standing before him and overlooking Asgard without seeing it. His eyes had a far-off look in them, the sadness evident on his own worn features.

"You'll be a wise king," was the only thing Odin thought to say to his son.

Thor nearly began his tears again, though remained strong for his father. "There will never be a wiser king than you. Or a better father..." It had two meanings behind it. Odin bowed his head in remembrance of his son, his Loki. "I have much to learn. I know that now. Someday perhaps, I shall make you proud."

Odin smiled, the first sign of one since Loki plummeted from their reach and to his death in the void. He moved to face Thor, placing his hand on his shoulder. "You have already made me proud." With that, he left his son as well.

Thor stared into the distance his father had seemed so transfixed by, remembering Loki, his younger brother, and all he was to him. He was so deep in his reverie, he did not hear the light footsteps pad up behind him until a hand was placed on his forearm.

Svana did not speak, but instead offered a grim smile up to her brother. Thor nodded, his gaze moving back to the sunset as hers did. He was the first to speak, "He loved you, you know. Loki. I feel it in my heart that he cared for you, not as one would for family either, Svana. He genuinely cared for you."

"This I know, Thor. I sorted that out at long last after learning the news you spoke to me. Did you know, Loki kissed me right before he left to the Bifrost to bring in the Frost Giants? It was but a bit of time before you shared your own kiss, if I recall correctly," Svana rubbed her arms to ward off the chill.

"My love for Jane is secured. Svana, did you love him as he did you?" Thor could not look at her.

Svana gave a sincere, tight-lipped smile. "I believe I did, though not to the extent he cared for me, if it is as deep as you make it seem. I think our love could have been real, mine no longer uncertain, if we could have simply had time. Heimdall once told me, 'All questions are answered in time, and time is what we must give'. Who knows?"

"I would have smiled upon a union such as yours and Loki's, certainly my sister. Come, with mention of Heimdall I wish to speak with him," he said, his voice hoarse with emotion. He offered an arm to the mourning blonde and she took it without apprehension.

* * *

Heimdall was, like everyone else this day, staring into nothing, though his was towards the void where the Bifrost once sat. If one did not know the gatekeeper, they might have thought Thor and Svana snuck up on him. That was hardly possible with this particular god.

"So Earth is lost to us?" Thor stepped next to Heimdall, Svana on the opposite side of the dark gatekeeper.

"No," his deep voice echoed, "there is always hope."

"Hope is all we have," Svana added, more to herself than anything else.

After a moment of silence, Thor worked up the nerve to question, "Can you see her?" He feared for the answer, should it be negative at all.

Heimdall gave a short laugh, a half-smile on his large lips. "Hm. Yes." As always, he did not answer more than was asked of him.

"How is she?"

"She searches for you."

The light that came to Thor's eyes and the twinge of a smile was enough to lighten Svana's heart, if even by a little. She needed him to be the happy god he once was, if only to lighten her spirits as well. He was her rock, her support, and without him she was lost.

"Lady Svana," Heimdall added as another deep silence followed, the breeze gently tickling against the three, "never forget of the hope I speak. Always, we shall have it in our darkest times if it is our only comfort."

His words calmed her. She nodded her head, closing her eyes and smiling with Thor. "Yes, Heimdall. I shall never forget it."

_'Without hope, we are nothing. I see that now.'_

* * *

**And so, **_Without_ _Benediction_** draws to a close. Wow, on such a sad note too, eh. Do not worry, my loves! There is still more to come. Below you shall receive a little preview of the next story, ****which will be coming very, very soon.**

**REVIEW and tell me what you have enjoyed best about the first installment in the** _'Without'_ _Chronicles_**!**

_Next in The 'Without' Chronicles:  
Svana and Thor had lived their lives for a few years now together, seeking each other for support in the darkest times and the foulest thoughts. Strange dreams had begun to plague the fair-skinned Asgardian, and she worried between those and the efforts to secure a way back to Earth. Heimdall had sensed something amiss in the realm of Midgard and of course Thor would worry over his beloved. It was not until a certain dream sequence, of unexpected proportions mind you, that Svana found them a way, a way that had been under their noses the entire time. But it was not this that surprised the duo. No, it was just _who_ this threat to Earth was. Perhaps death really is not certain._


End file.
